A Second Life
by Youkai no Rin
Summary: Kagome dies batteling Naraku. Then in the future of the Feudal Era, she is born again! What will happen when she meets Sesshomaru and starts to fall for him? And what's this about Inuyasha and her memories? RR PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Second Life  
  
Disclaimer: Because my life sucks I do not own Sesshomaru or any of the other characters of Inuyasha. Yeah I know pathetic.  
  
Authors Note: So here is my new story! Please enjoy and thought the first chapter may seem weird it's going to be good, later in the story! So here goes Chapter 1, and I will see you at the bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A never ending cycle.  
  
"Kagome no!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, at the black haired girl.  
  
Miroku yelled, Sango screamed, and Shippo stood there mesmerized. Sesshomaru though was half way to Kagome, but he wasn't aiming for her. A small child with long black hair, and brown eyes, wearing an orange kimono stood where Kagome was. A large blast of bright energy sent from Naraku, was heading towards the little girl and Kagome. It all happened in one fast blur. Kagome ran to the little girl that she didn't even know, she pushed the girl far from the blast, and took it on full impact. Sesshomaru was not quick enough to stop this from happening, but he was there to catch whom he considered 'Inuyasha's women'. She was bleeding beyond belief, and her vision was already going black. Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing. He had a human in his arms! What was he thinking?  
  
Inuyasha appeared suddenly by his side, and he was in shock by what Sesshomaru could see.  
  
"Kagome---." He whispered.  
  
Kagome coughed up hideous amounts of blood, as she struggled to breath and talk. "Inuyasha-I wanted to-save her-please don't-hate-me----."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, he was crying and Kagome's heart ached for him not to. But she couldn't say anything, because suddenly she had lost her voice, the blood was getting too thick in her throat it was cutting off her breathing. Everything was getting dark, fuzzy, and distorted. Kagome knew she was dying, and yet she didn't mind. It felt right that she would die; it felt like it was fate, destiny, and her whole point in life. Death didn't hurt at all, actually it was rather pleasant, a sort of tinkling sensation.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at this human named Kagome in his arms. Why, the main question in his mind right now. Why had she saved Rin? Why did she ask his idiot half brother not to hate her? Why did her eyes have this look of softness in it? Were all humans this dumb when they were about to die? Did they not care, that they were about to be gone from this world? And even though all of these questions were going through his mind, Sesshomaru never once thought of putting her down, her handing her almost lifeless body to Inuyasha to worry about. No he squatted there holding her in his arms, her human blood staining his clothes.  
  
"Kagome please---don't even THINK that you're---going to---die---please don't---." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
Kagome tried to smile at Inuyasha and mouthed to him, I.love.you.  
  
Sesshomaru saw Kagome take her last breath, and then her head falling to the side. Suddenly chaos broke loose. Inuyasha yelled so loud that it hurt Sesshomaru's ears. He wanted to cover them but his arm would not obey. Sango started to sob on Mirokus shoulder and Shippo clung to Sango's leg his eyes wide with disbelief. Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha turn full demon. His eyes turned the color of red, and grabbing his sword he jumped at Naraku.  
  
"You killed KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed at him. (A/N: I know this is lame but this isn't as important as the other parts.)  
  
Inuyasha caught Naraku off guard and sliced him in half. Inuyasha spun around to face the others. His eyes were blood red, and his mouth hung open like he was hungry for his blood thirst.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please calm down!" Sango screamed to him, her voice pleading.  
  
Inuyasha took one look at the now dead Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms, and he ran off. Sango and Miroku both yelled after him, but he didn't acknowledge them. He continued to run and he disappeared into the forest. Night was starting to fall and Sesshomaru decided that he had, had enough of this. He picked Kagomes body up and walked over to Sango, Shippo and Miroku. He held out Kagome to them.  
  
"Take her body and I thank her for saving Rin. I bid you goodnight." Sesshomaru said emotionless. Miroku reached out and took Kagome. Then Sesshomaru turned towards Rin and said, "Come Rin we are leaving."  
  
Rin stared at him then to Kagomes lifeless body, "Will the lady be okay Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking and said quietly, "Yes Rin she will be okay."  
  
He was lying to her, but hey he did that all the time to her anyways. Rin nodded to herself and then ran after Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days Sango, Miroku, and Shippo buried Kagome and put up a monument of where she laid. They burned the Shikon Jewel that had finally been completed with Kagome. After a quiet funeral, they left. With nowhere to go Sango and Miroku married and took in Shippo as a sort of adopted son. Sesshomaru went home and did whatever he always does.  
  
But one thing that was sure---no one ever saw Inuyasha again----.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Summers, it's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor said to a woman with long black hair.  
  
"Thank you but may I please see her?" Ms. Summers asked holding her arms out.  
  
"Sure you can, here." The doctor handed the crying baby to her mother.  
  
Ms. Summers took her baby and looked at her. She had black hair already showing, and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Any idea what you are going to call her?" A nurse asked, a birth Certificate in her hands.  
  
"Yes how about Kagome." The mother looked down at new baby Kagome, "Yes for some reason that seems like the perfect name."  
  
****************************************  
  
Authors Note: Hey how'd you like it? Good first chapter huh? And oh just to clear up any confusion. The new baby Kagome is born in the Feudal Era 500 years in the future. Got it? Good! And oh Inuyasha will be in this story just give it time. Once again any ideas are welcome!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: First Day on the Job

Title: A Second Life  
  
Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT!!!  
  
Authors Note: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I was really hoping that this story would get out and hit it big!!!! This chapter goes into Kagome meeting Sesshomaru for the first time! Now I got this one review from a reader, and she (or he) asked about the time thing. Okay listen and read this slowly! Kagome dies in the Feudal Era. The Feudal Era is 500 years behind her real time. So if Kagome died in the Feudal Era and she was reborn in the Feudal Era, she would still be born in the age we are in now. Only this age is in the Feudal Era. Get it? Where Kagome is reborn is still the Feudal Era because it's still 500 years behind Kagomes true time! There does that clear up everything? If not oh well email me on my own time.  
  
Now to the chapter!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: First Day on the Job  
  
"Kagome Summers!!!"  
  
Upstairs in her room, Kagome rolled her eyes. Deciding not to answer her mother, Kagome went on packing her book bag.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Her mother called again from downstairs.  
  
"Yes Mom?" Kagome called back.  
  
"You are going to be late if you don't hurry up!"  
  
Kagome picked up her book bag and her keys from the side table and left her room. She bounced down the stairs and landed in front of a middle-aged woman with short black hair, and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry mom, but I was making sure everything was perfect." Kagome said, starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"Okay Kagome have fun and good luck. And don't forget to be nice!" Ms. Summers called after her daughter as she walked out the door.  
  
Kagome waved over shoulder, and walked towards her car. Getting inside Kagome thought excitedly, *First day of my new job*!  
  
Kagome had graduated from High school at the age of 16 a month earlier, with a perfect 5.0. She was really smart, and having a perfect 5.0 she was able to graduate a year earlier. Kagome had wanted to go into the area of business, and so many companies wanted her that it had drove Kagome crazy. But in the end Kagome had chosen one.  
  
The Feudal International was a company that Kagome choose for some odd reason. When she read the application to join she felt this connection to the company. She couldn't describe it; the word Feudal clicked in her mind. Like she had this thing, past whatever you wanted to call it, with the name. Feudal-the word it self in the dictionary meant Whatever the reason Kagome chose this company and her first day as a new intern started today. .  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kagome parked her car outside of the 30-story building. Stepping out Kagome smiled up at it. *Man, the plan flit wasn't kidding this place is huge*! Kagome thought amazed.  
  
She walked up to the front of the building and stepped through the electronic sliding doors. Kagome almost gasped if it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to make a good first impression. The ceiling of the first floor stretched up at least 7 floors. The top of the high ceiling was imprinted with a beautiful ancient painting. It was gorgeous painted in gold, yellow, and silver. The seven floors that circled the ceiling had shiny, railings that looked to be incrusted with jewels. Kagome could see many people walking around on the seven floors above.  
  
After admiring the beautiful architecture, Kagome walked up to the front desk. She smiled at the receptionist, but didn't get one in return. The lady stared down at Kagome a cold expression spread all over her face.  
  
"Umm-my name is Kagome-."  
  
"I know who you are, the new girl!" She said finally, giving Kagome a smile; a smile of cold evil.  
  
"Yes I guess I am." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Don't guess honey. In this company you don't guess, first rule here." The cold lady said, shuffling around her desk for something.  
  
Kagome nodded, what else was there to do? Kagome decided then that she would be doing a lot of nodding in this company.  
  
"Good. Now here is your key to your office and your badge. If you lose either one, don't come to me asking me for another because I won't give it to you. Understand?" She asked handing Kagome the two items.  
  
Kagome nodded again, taking the items, from the mean women. She slipped the badge around her neck and placed the key in her pocket. She looked back up at the women to ask a quick question, but she wasn't there. She was on the other side of her desk talking to another women, a wide sweet smile spread on her lips. Kagome rolled her eyes at the women and the fact that she was mean to her, and then was sweet to someone else. Kagome turned and headed towards the elevators. She caught one that was just about to close. Settling in between two people she looked at the badge hanging from her neck.  
  
Name: Kagome Summers Age: 16 Level: 27 Room: 555  
  
Kagome laid the badge back down on her chest and pushed the button labeled, 27. She stood back and waited. So far her first day had been horrible. The first person she had meet chewed on her, and even now in the elevator old men were staring at her, no take that back, not her more her breast then her. That was ticking her off. Finally the elevator stopped at level 27 and Kagome quickly got off, along with another women. The women went to the right, and Kagome stood still, looking both ways down the hall.  
  
"Okay which way now Kagome?" Kagome asked herself quietly. Confused and lost Kagome set off down one of the halls, looking for room 555.  
  
549-550-551-552-553-554---555!  
  
Kagome stopped in front of a large oak door. Taking a deep breath, Kagome reached for the door handle. She hoped that it wasn't going to be some broom closet, for that's how she had been treated so far like a broom. But when Kagome opened the door, she was shocked. The room was huge and a little large in Kagomes opinion. But that didn't stop her form smiling at it. A cherry desk sat in front of a tall, wall-to-wall window. The blue curtains were drawn back to the corners, letting the bright morning sun spill in. The blue curtains even matched the carpet spread around from corner-to-corner. The desk was decorated with a computer, radio, and other office supplies. Two mini filing cabinets lined the desk on its left and right side. Even bigger filing cabinets covered the fall wall to the right of Kagome. On the other side of Kagome 3 white couches surrounded a large black T.V. In the middle a glass table sat on it a vase of flowers and the two remotes. Her office and the special room she got along with it excited Kagome.  
  
She smiled widely at the room and walked over to her desk. Setting her book pack down next to it, Kagome walked over to the glass window. She gasped at her view of the city. Kagome could literally see mile after mile of Downtown Tokyo. It scared Kagome a little to be this far up but it also felt cool, to be so far up; sort of like she was queen of the world.  
  
A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Excuse me miss?"  
  
Kagome turned around surprised at the voice. "Yes?"  
  
A young girl maybe a few years older then Kagome stood in the doorway a nervous smile on her lips. She had jet-black hair down to her shoulders, and friendly brown eyes. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but Mr. Sesshomaru would like to see you."  
  
Kagomes heart raced at the bosses' name. Sesshomaru-why does that seem so familiar?? Kagome shook off the feeling and nodded. "Yes, okay which room is he?"  
  
"Just follow me okay?" The women asked.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, she walked to the lady and closed her room, locking it in the process. She smiled friendly at the women, and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Mika. I'm a true intern here, so I'm still in high school." Mika said smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Really? WOW! I thought you were older then me, by a few years." Kagome said surprised. They stopped at the elevator, and Mika pushed up. So he has a higher office, Kagome thought amazed.  
  
Mika blushed at Kagome's comment, "Really? Do I honestly look older then 16?"  
  
"Yes you do. I'm not lying either. Oh hi my name is Kagome Summers." Kagome stuck out her hand to Mika. Mika shook it and said, "Thanks, that means a lot to me, now Mr. Sesshomaru's room is top level 5th door from the elevator."  
  
"Is he nice?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Who Mr. Sesshomaru?" Mika asked and Kagome nodded. "Only if you catch him in a good mood."  
  
Mika laughed at Kagome's stunned face. "But don't worry you can never really tell when He is in a bad or good mood anymore. Don't worry you'll be fine."  
  
Kagome nodded and tried to swallow the large ball of worry in her throat. They reached the top floor and stepped out. Kagome followed Mika starting to get butterflies in her stomach. Mika stopped in front of large double door.  
  
"This is Mr. Sesshomaru's office, now I can't go any further, but I will do this, Good luck Kagome." Mika said and patted Kagome's shoulder trying to make her feel better.  
  
Kagome smiled faintly and nodded. "Thanks Mika."  
  
Mika smiled at Kagome and walked away down the hallway, back to the elevator. Kagome waited until Mika was in it and going back down to the other floors. Gulping again, Kagome grabbed the handle of Mr. Sesshomaru's office and pushed it open.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Don't you just hate me???? LOL!!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!!! Anyways I will try to have the next chapter out by this weekend or early next week Okay? Okay! Later guys and gals, Love you all!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Title: A Second Life  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Authors Note: Hello! My fellow fanfic readers!! I have decided to update this story. The other ones such as Family, and A reason to Live will be updated when I have completed two of my stories thus far. So yeah sorry but you'll have to wait! ^_^  
  
Rin6: *Jumps out of the closet and quickly looks around* I'm hiding from Yasha, so if you see her please tell me!  
  
Yasha: *Peaks around the house wondering where Rin had gone too*  
  
Rin6: *Hears something moving in the house . . . running she dives in the closet again just as Yasha peaks in*  
  
Yasha: *Seeing nothing turns around and leaves the room*  
  
Rin6: *Looks around again and sighs in relief, but then Yasha's head appears again and she smirks*  
  
Yasha: Found you!  
  
Rin6: *Looks at you* Help me!!  
  
Yasha and Rin6: *Yasha takes off after Rin6 as she chases her through the house with a very large ax*  
  
Disclaimer: You tell me do I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting  
  
Kagome pushed open the door to find herself standing in the doorway of a beautiful yet ancient looking office. Shelves of books covered two walls of the office along with a door sitting in between two shelves. The wall in front of Kagome was a large window that fell from the ceiling straight to the floor. White curtains hung gently from the top, softly blowing back and forth. Kagome guess that a smaller window on the bottom was open letting a wind come in.  
  
A beautiful wood desk sat in front of the window. Papers littered the desk, but not in a disorganized way. They littered the desk in folders, cases, and stacks. A computer sat on the corner, and a lamp that wasn't turned on. But what caught Kagome's attention was the man that sat behind the desk slowly going through a stack of papers.  
  
He had silver hair yet he didn't look old. It seemed to look like it was pulled back in a ponytail, and Kagome suddenly itched to feel it and run it through her fingers. Pushing the thought from her head she cleared her throat to announce her presence.  
  
The man behind the desk, Kagome now realized had to be Mr. Sesshomaru her boss, looked up. Golden eyes stared at Kagome, eyes that were to golden; it was unnatural yet it looked so real on his body.  
  
"Ms. Summers is it?" Kagome's boss asked in a deep soothing voice. Kagome almost melted on the spot right there. The voice was so beautiful.  
  
Nodding Kagome watched as he got up and walked around his desk. Kagome widened her eyes at his body. It was so built. His suit brought out the best in his body. As he walked towards Kagome she could see the ponytail swing slightly from side to side down his back. Hands behind his back Mr. Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome slowly.  
  
"Well Ms. Summers I am glad you have found your way here alright. Am I correct?" He asked again in that soft yet powerful voice. Kagome nodded and looked away from those piercing golden eyes. Nodding in acknowledgment Mr. Sesshomaru pointed to two chairs to their right. Kagome got the hint and she walked over to one of them and sat down quietly.  
  
"Tell me more about yourself Ms. Summers. That is, more then what I have read on your application and recommendations." He sat back and waited, studying the young girl.  
  
He noticed that she fidgeted grasping her hands hard. Her scent picked up and he smelt suddenly throughout her whole body that she was nervous. (A/N: He is still youkai just so you know!) Her long black hair that spilled across her shoulders framed her creamy face. Gentle sapphire eyes shot around quickly giving off a major sign that she was really nervous and uncomfortable. Though sitting in the chair Sesshomaru liked how her body curved in the right areas. Isn't this Inuyasha's woman? Didn't she die? He wondered curiously. Thinking on it he decided to ask his insolent brother later.  
  
"Ms. Summers you don't have to be nervous, I am not going to hurt you." Mr. Sesshomaru said, causing her eyes to look anxiously up at him.  
  
She seemed to relax a bit, but Sesshomaru knew that it was only natural for her to be a little afraid. "Um, I'm 16, but you probably knew that already."  
  
Mr. Sesshomaru nodded, but didn't say anything so she continued; "I'm very hard worker if you must know. I'm always here on time and can work overtime if you wish of me."  
  
Mr. Sesshomaru held up his hand as to stop Kagome. "No, no Ms. Summers tell me more about yourself. For example your favorite food, color, places to go. How you like to work, like in what kind of environment."  
  
Kagome shifted slightly in her seat and looked to the ground. "I like the color pink and blue. My favorite food would have to be noodles and teriyaki. I like to go to the movies, and absolutely love the beach!"  
  
Sesshomaru saw her look up and flash a pretty smile. For a second he liked how she looked when she smiled. Sesshomaru stop that! You are a youkai; even in the new times you will not lower yourself to this level. He thought to himself. Making a face at his inner conscience, he saw Kagome's smile disappear when she looked to him.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Summers continue." He said bringing his mask back into place.  
  
Kagome nodded silently, "I can work in any environment, but I sometimes tend to like to work in a place where I feel comfortable. A place not to dark, but not to light, a place where I feel at home." She looked back up at him, and he slowly nodded.  
  
"Well Ms. Summers I think you will like it here at FI, we like to make the offices as homely as possible. May I call you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome paused but said yes, "May I call you Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, now your office is right over there." He pointed to a door to their left. It was the door that sat in between the two shelves. "You will find everything you could need in the shelves, cabinets, and drawers. You have a portable laptop also because of travel you will be doing."  
  
Kagome looked up confused "Travel?"  
  
"Yes, I am a busy man Kagome. I travel often, and as you are my assistant you will be going with me. That reminds me I have been asked to a charity ball. You will be accompanying me. It is formal, do you have anything to wear?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome thought hard for a moment and then slowly nodded, "Yes I believe I do."  
  
"Good, now you may go anywhere in the building except the rooms that say 'private', understand?" Sesshomaru asked standing.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, and wondered curiously why she couldn't. Pushing it aside she nodded.  
  
"Excellent, I am not strict on when you take breaks as long as the work is done at the end of the day." He turned towards his desk again and Kagome stood following.  
  
Sitting once more in his large leather black chair Sesshomaru said, "Now I'm sure you would wish to go to your office am I correct?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru raised his hand and pointed to the door. "By all means, there might be a lunch meeting today so if that is true I will come for you."  
  
Kagome bowed and walked to the door to her side. Opening the door she stole a glance at Sesshomaru but he was already looking out the window thoughtfully. Closing the door softly behind her she gasped. Her office was almost as big as Sesshomaru. A neat desk sat in to her right. On it sat a box, Kagome walked over to it setting down her purse on the comfy looking chair. Peering inside she saw various items of CD ROMs for her laptop. Looking to the right of the box was a large leather case. Kagome guessed it was the laptop. Opening the box she lifted out the laptop. Then one by one Kagome installed all the programs she wanted to in the box. Time passed by as she surfed the Internet and organized her office. She didn't know how fast time flew until a knock sounded on her door.  
  
Kagome startled went to her door wondering who it could be. She opened it and there stood Sesshomaru. He had his jacket threw over his shoulders, holding it casually he looked down at Kagome.  
  
"It seems that the meeting is over lunch are you coming?" He asked.  
  
Kagome stood stunned and then turned to grab her jacket. She closed her office behind her and walked beside Sesshomaru as they walked towards the exit and across the street to the parking garage. Kagome looked around and wondered to herself which car Sesshomaru would drive. They walked for a few minutes and Sesshomaru stole small glances at his assistant. She seemed to be purposely avoiding looking at him. Her head hung low to the ground, and she kept her gaze constantly to her right.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out his car keys and touched a button. Kagome saw a small Mercedes Benz backlights blink and Sesshomaru beckoned for Kagome to follow him to the car. Opening the passenger side door she took a quick breath and slowly sat down into the comfy seat.  
  
Sensing that Kagome was tense just as she was this morning he started the car and said, "It gets better then this Kagome, you'll be riding in limos by the end of the week."  
  
He almost smiled when he felt Kagome's nerves shoot through the ceiling. "You know Kagome you don't have to be so nervous around me."  
  
For the first time sense they had gotten into the car she looked to him, "Sorry Sesshomaru, it's just well, first day on the job and I'm a little nervous."  
  
Sesshomaru knew it was more then just that. He could feel her hormones also. He could feel the heat coming from her body and if he hadn't had such control over his instincts, he might have taken her right then and there. But Sesshomaru knew better he would never take a human. Even if he lived a life of loneliness he would not drop that low. There had to be some youkai out there somewhere. There has to be! Sesshomaru told himself for what was probably the thousandth time.  
  
As Sesshomaru stopped at a red light he looked over to Kagome. She had her elbow up on the cars windowsill, her hand resting under her chin; she looked to be admiring the scene. "Kagome?"  
  
She quickly looked to him and he could sense her heart beat faster. "Yes?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked deep into her sapphire eyes mesmerized for a split second, "Do you like seafood?"  
  
Kagome looked down disappointed, but for what she didn't know. "Yes I do why do you ask?"  
  
"Because we are going to one of the most expensive ones in town, right on the coast. It over looks the bay." Sesshomaru said waiting for Kagome's reaction.  
  
She turned to look at him her eyes shining, "Really? It over looks the bay. Wow! That must be gorgeous."  
  
Sesshomaru slightly smirked, "Yes it is."  
  
They pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant and Sesshomaru handed the keys to his car to the vale driver. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the idea of her ever actually stepping foot into one of these places. But here she was actually doing it. Sesshomaru smirked more when he sensed Kagome excited, and it in turn started to excite him. Calm it down Sesshomaru; she's just amazed at this place. He told himself again. But the feeling he felt from Kagome was itching to make him smile, something he tried very hard to ever do.  
  
They were escorted to the back of the restaurant and Kagome could see through the windows the crystal clear bay. She smiled more when she saw that they were headed to a seat where for sure she would be able to see the bay more clearly. As they walked around the corner she gasped.  
  
She was right their seat did have a beautiful view. Sesshomaru pulled a chair back for Kagome and she lightly blushed at the action from him. As Sesshomaru sat in his seat he wondered why he had just done that, especially for her. He was going to think more about it but a cool, deep voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Ah, Sesshomaru this is a first usually I am here before you." It said.  
  
Kagome felt a sudden chill spread over her body, and an unfamiliar fear bubbled in her heart. She turned her head to see who it was and she widened her eyes. A tall, lean man stood behind her, one hand in his pant pocket he smiled a cold smile to Sesshomaru. Dark long hair fell over his shoulders and down his back.  
  
Just like Sesshomaru, only he wears it back. Kagome thought for a moment. The mans eyes fell onto Kagome and she thought she saw hate flicker across them for one brief moment.  
  
"Yes we came a little earlier then usual, but it seems to not corrupt our lunch now did it, Onigumi?" Sesshomaru asked as Onigumi gladly took the seat at the end of the table.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced across the table at Kagome to see if she remembered anything about Onigumi or Naraku. After all she had died saving Rin from a blast sent by Naraku. That was when Inuyasha had gone crazy and had killed Naraku, and disappeared. Over the years Sesshomaru had seen his brother occasionally but he seemed to be in a big mess with himself. So Sesshomaru had given Inuyasha the job of taking care of his other building in Kyoto. For the past year it seemed to have calmed Inuyasha down, but now with Kagome back he wondered how he would take it.  
  
"No it has not Sesshomaru." Onigumi said.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and so badly wanted to curl his lip in disgust. He knew this human. Onigumi had been reborn a hundred years ago, and all memories returned. He knew what Kagome had done; even though technically it was Inuyasha's fault this human had always been the cause of everything. Onigumi knew in his past life he had gone by the name Naraku, and something about the Shikon no Tama was mixed in with Naraku. Onigumi had researched and found out that the Shikon no Tama had been created by a miko and it held the power to grant one wish. Onigumi had been very interested in this, but he had found out that the jewel had disappeared some 500 years ago. Legends say it had been burned with the miko's body who had finally completed the jewel after it had been broken into a million pieces. Others say it had been wished upon, then it was said that the hands of a miko had destroyed the jewel. Onigumi wished for the first legend to be true, if it was then maybe Kagome had been reborn with the jewel like she had been 500 years ago after Kikyo had been burned with it. (A/N: Confusing huh? Explain a bottom)  
  
"Onigumi meet Kagome, my new assistant." Sesshomaru said nodding to Kagome.  
  
Onigumi smiled a forceful smile at Kagome, "Hello Kagome it is nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome smiled back not liking this man one bit, "The same to you Onigumi."  
  
He nodded and looked to Sesshomaru again. They immediately were engaged in a conversation Kagome tried to listen too. But she couldn't; Kagome kept drifting off into her thoughts. As she watched the many waves crash against the rock bottom below she could help but wonder why she suddenly felt like a big dark cloud was suddenly threatening from above. Kagome suddenly got the feeling something bad was going to happen, something terrible; only problem was she didn't know what it was or when it was coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I like this story I have like this major plot in my head and I think you will like very much!! LOL I'm so proud of myself! Okay I bet a lot of you are confused on the whole Onigumi coming back and Inuyasha too. And like where's the jewel!! Read chapter one again and you'll get it! Okay here is the timeline that I think will help you. But lets get one thing straight! The time Sesshomaru and Kagome are in now is the original Feudal Era 500 year in the future. So that would make it the same time as when Kagome would go back through the well to her real time in the show. Get it? If not oh well.  
  
The timeline is going from when the time in the story above was the feudal ear in the show.  
  
1450 F.E (Feudal Era): Kikyo is burned with the jewel.  
  
1500 F.E (Around that time): Kagome is born with the jewel in her and she crosses through by the well. She finds Inuyasha and they start their search for the pieces of the jewel. (The show? Duh)  
  
1502 F.E (Around that time): Kagome dies and the completed jewel is burned. The jewel has disappeared.  
  
2002 F.E (Still the feudal ear because Kagome never died in her real time and she is reborn in the feudal era): Sesshomaru meets Kagome and here they are now.  
  
Anyone lost? Because I said that when Kagome was buried and the jewel burned, she was re born in the same time (Feudal Era) 500 years later. So Inuyasha is still there, Sesshomaru too, but Naraku has been killed 500 years ago! Okay wow! If you think about it and remember that Kagome was killed, buried, and reborn in the Feudal Era I think you will get it! Now for responses!  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Mika-Hurso: Thanks here it is!!  
  
Narye-Ah: Sorry above is a cliffy to because Onigumi is still there and the days not out yet!  
  
Lynnstoryteller: Yes I guess but I only got like 5 for chapter 2.. Bummer Please review!!!  
  
White Tiger Princess: Okay deal accepted! I will update this story soon!  
  
Sukera: It gets better believe me! ^_^  
  
Later guys!!! Review please!!! ^_^ ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Fire Part1

Title: A Second Life  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Authors Note: Hey here's A Second Life chapter 4! I am a little behind on my stories because I got major writers block on Love is a Funny Thing's latest chapter! Gomen! *Bows lowly*  
  
Rin6: Well! I am finally back on schedule!  
  
Yasha: *Rolls her eyes* No your not you have a big school test next week, plus Johnny (guy she likes who also likes her), also a concert and competition.  
  
Rin6: *Sighs* Thanks for ruining my great day Yasha.  
  
Yasha: I'm not the one that ruins your days that would be your mom.  
  
Rin6: *Nods* Well my room is like my sanctuary!  
  
Yasha: Whatever just get onto the responses!  
  
Rin6: *Nods excited*  
  
Reader Responses:  
  
Rose: The pairing is that! Sheesh!  
  
W.T.P: Well here it is!  
  
Silver Goddess 1: Thanks I appreciate your comment! ^_^  
  
Flag2: Thanks I think I spelt his name wrong again in this chapter too! Sorry!  
  
Warning!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN A LITTLE FLUFF (not much) ALSO A LITTLE OOC ON SESSHOMARU'S PART!! DO NOT SUE!!!!  
  
~* ^_^ *~  
  
Chapter 4: Fire Part 1  
  
After lunch Sesshomaru noticed Kagome getting more and more quieter as the day went on. She whispered a thank you when he saw her to her office and he didn't hear her come out until later that night for a dinner break.  
  
Sitting behind his desk he sensed her coming down the hallway and stop before his office door. Slowly she knocked and waited. Opening it quietly her head poked her head inside the door.  
  
"Sesshomaru I have your files here." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Really? Well then bring them in Kagome." He stood up and walked to the front of his large desk.  
  
Leaning against his desk he watched the young girl nod and entered the room all the way. She made her way to Sesshomaru, her arms full of papers. Setting them down on the desk behind Sesshomaru she stood back watching as Sesshomaru slowly reached for pile after pile; slowly going through them.  
  
Kagome held her breath. A small smirk slowly formed on her boss's handsome face.  
  
"I'm amazed Kagome. Never have I seen any of my reports organized so well." He looked up at her, his golden eyes meeting her deep sapphire ones. "Excellent job Kagome, I'm impressed."  
  
Kagome let out her breath feeling very relieved. Had Sesshomaru just given a compliment? He had! Flashing him a smile she bowed quickly. "Thank you Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked lightly again and looked at his watch, "It's almost 7:30. I think I can allow you to get out of here sooner."  
  
Kagome gasped. Looking up she smiled even more. Sesshomaru thought he had heard his heart beat a little faster then usual, but thought different of it. "Are you serious, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Nodding he watched the young human bounce on her feet. "Thank you! I didn't know if I would be aloud to go pick up my little brother or not."  
  
Graceful eyebrow raised, "Brother?"  
  
Kagome caught herself, "Yes little brother, he has been away at camp for the past two weeks. Our mother was going to have to pick him up but now I can thank you Sesshomaru!"  
  
"No problem Kagome, but I should be thanking you in truth." Sesshomaru said moving to behind his desk again.  
  
"I enjoyed today Sesshomaru." She said but faltered at the end.  
  
Picking up her sudden change in scent he looked to her. "What is the matter Kagome, you have been quiet all day. Really after lunch you became quiet."  
  
"It's nothing Sesshomaru, but thank you for the concern.' Kagome said bowing.  
  
Not buying one word of what she said Sesshomaru decided to let it go. "If there is anything I can do to make your job here more comfortable then please do tell me."  
  
Kagome backed away to the door, "I am fine Sesshomaru. Thank you."  
  
If you could not talk to that Onigumi man that would be great, Kagome silently thought to herself.  
  
Her hand on the door handle she gracefully bowed once to Sesshomaru, mumbling a quick goodbye, before she was out the door. Golden eyes watched her leave and continued to watch the door she had left out of. Shaking his head Sesshomaru questioned himself what the heck he was doing.  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
Driving up to the airport Kagome smiled when she saw her little brother standing beside a stewardess. Kagome pulled up next to her smiling Souta and quickly got out. He ran to his big sister engulfing her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kagome!" She slowly let her brother down but with out planting a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"How was your trip Souta?" Kagome asked, looking down at him.  
  
"It was great Kagome! I met another boy my age and he lives in this part of town too! He's name is Kohaku! He says he has a big sister like you! Isn't that cool?" Souta rambled.  
  
Kagome ruffled Soutas hair, "Yes very cool."  
  
The stewardess steeped forward and held out her hand for Kagome to shake. Smiling Kagome shook it, "Hi, it's probably not needed seeing as he knows you but I will need ID to prove that you are his sister. I'm sorry it is quite obvious but rules are rules, you know?"  
  
Kagome smiled and reached into her purse, "Yes I do know, but it's ok. Here it is."  
  
The stewardess gladly took Kagome's ID and checked her paper. Nodding she handed back Kagome's ID. "All's in check. Your little brother here was an absolute charm."  
  
Kagome laughed and smiled, "Oh yeah, well you should really see him at home."  
  
The stewardess laughed and bowed saying goodbye. Kagome and Souta bowed back at her. Then turning Kagome led her brother to the car. "Okay little man let's get you back home."  
  
Souta smiled and climbed into Kagomes car. Soon they were heading off back down the highway, back home.  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
It had truly been a very tiring day. Once Souta had gotten home he immediately went into a detailed explanation all about his camp. But as much as Kagome usually hated hearing Souta she was happy to have him back. This Kohaku boy sounded nice and fun, and Souta seemed really happy to have made a friend that lived close by. Kagome even agreed to take him over to see his new friend over the weekend.  
  
Climbing into her comfy bed, Kagome sighed. The day had really taken a toll on her aching body. Closing her eyes she thought back on the thoughts of the day. Yes she was worried and scared of Onigumi (did I spell that right?) she still had a nice day. Even being around her boss, Sesshomaru that was getting easier. Yeah sure she was still a little nervous around him but he had some way of making her feel light headed and comfortable around him. It was weird connection but she felt like she knew him before, but Kagome couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
Sighing Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, her thoughts all-resting on the silver haired man. But why was there this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach?  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
Sesshomaru lay on his soft bed thinking. Why was he worried? Nothing had gone wrong enough to worry him, so why? Growling slightly it irritated him that this was causing him not to be able to sleep, it was if a wall had suddenly appeared blocking him. His thoughts drifted back to lunch that evening. What was that look that Onigumi had given to Kagome? It was sickening, as if he had hated her his entire life.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head clearing the thoughts. I'm a youkai...yet these times are changing me. Sesshomaru thought frustrated. And it was true the times were changing. Humans were largely multiplying taking over the world. Demons were slowly becoming less, although there were some still around. Even though many humans knew of demons they didn't seem worried. They had actually accepted demons into their society.  
  
Slowly Sesshomaru started to drift off into sleep finally when the phone beside him rang. Growling in annoyance Sesshomaru silently thought to himself to kill Jaken later. Baring one of his fangs he reached over and picked the ringing phone up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me to bother you at such a late hour- -"  
  
"And you had better have a damn good reason to be Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Yes Milord, but we have a problem." Jaken continued.  
  
"And this problem you could not fix or take care of on your own Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked although he knew the answer would be no.  
  
"Well yes, but you see sir it deals with your new assistant and possibly your company." Jaken finished.  
  
"NANI?" Sesshomaru yelled into the phone. He was sitting up in an instant.  
  
"Well you see sir about a hour and half ago, a fire broke out at Ms. Kagomes house. Her mother was killed in the blaze, but she and her younger brother got out alive. The police are there now searching the scene." Jaken answered.  
  
"How does this deal with my company, Jaken?" Sesshomaru whispered lowly. Thoughts raced in his mind. Fire. Killed. Alive. Police.  
  
"I'm not sure Milord the authorities would not tell me over the phone said they would rather like to talk to you in person." Jaken said scared at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.  
  
Silence followed Jakens words. "Milord?"  
  
Suddenly something white caught the toad demons eye. Turning he found Sesshomaru standing in front of him, fully dressed, a grim expression spread across his face.  
  
"Get the car Jaken, we're leaving."  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
The ride to Kagomes house was a long and terrible one for Sesshomaru. He sat in the seat lost in his thoughts. They consumed him, sending his once calm mind into a rage of frenzy. He was in a different world as he gazed out at the scenery rushing by. Why did he care if Kagome was hurt? Why did he care if she and her brother had just lost their mother and home? Why did he suddenly feel sorry for her? But yet why, as a smiling face of Kagome appeared in his mind, did he strangely have the urge to protect the human? An unfamiliar desire to hold her, caress her face, stroke her soft hair, whisper things in her ear only she could hear.  
  
It's because of these humans. There are to many of them. They are finally getting to me, causing me to feel what they feel. Sesshomaru silently cursed all humans.  
  
As they pulled onto the street where Kagomes house was, his golden eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of her house. Police cars littered the streets, and driveways. Fire trucks and ambulances blocked the flow of cars. An officer directed Jaken to park in a nearby driveway. Immediately as the car stopped Sesshomaru was out of the car and hit with an unbelievable stench. The smell of burning wood, smoke, and human panic reached Sesshomaru nose. But even worse was the fact that the horrible stench of blood hung in the air like a heavy cloud.  
  
Men rushed around Sesshomaru as he made his way closer to Kagomes scent. Fire still lashed out from an almost totally burnt house; Kagome's house. A distant yet distinct crying made Sesshomaru turn his attention to an ambulance. A young girl with familiar black hair sat hunched over cradling a small boy. The smell of salt and hushed whimpers of pain hit Sesshomaru like a tidal wave. Words were spoken to softly for Sesshomaru to hear as the young woman continued to rock back and forth with the young boy.  
  
Kagome lifted her head, her sapphire pain filled eyes meeting deep, unreadable golden eyes. Tears streamed down her smoke stained cheeks, creating lines of dirt and water. Her eyes were so full of emotion, as read and puffy as they were, Sesshomaru almost became lost in them.  
  
"Kagome..." A small voice asked weakly. "Where's mommy? When is she coming back?"  
  
Kagome broke her eyes from Sesshomarus to look down at the young child she held in her arms. "Oh Souta . . . I'm sorry . . . She's-She's not coming back honey . . . she had to leave us, but I'm here, okay? I'm here and I'm not leaving you." Kagome said softly trying to calm the crying boy.  
  
Shaking his head Souta let out a loud cry of pain and grabbed onto Kagomes dirty robe. Kagome muffled his sobs as she wrapped her arms once again around the young and terrified boy. His tears soaking Kagomes robe even more.  
  
Tearing his eyes from the painful sight, Sesshomaru asked a nearby paramedic. "What happened here?"  
  
"Their house somehow caught fire, and luckily these two got out quick enough. But sadly their mother didn't." She turned her attention to the collapsing house, "There's no way she could survive the fire. The young boy has minor burns, and the lady here only suffers from breathing to much smoke." The paramedic explained, as she moved towards the crying couple. "Can I treat your burns now Souta?"  
  
She held her hands out to the crying boy, who only held onto Kagome tighter. Knowing that her little brother needed medicine she gently lifted him from her chest, and slowly handed him to the paramedic. Souta cried out for Kagome at first but settled down once he saw that his big sister wasn't leaving him.  
  
"That was my only home. I have nowhere else to go. My mom was . . . no . . . she didn't." Kagome covered her face and once again started to cry. Her shoulders shook with the force and weak cries met Sesshomarus sensitive ears.  
  
Why did he feel suddenly so sorry for this human? All these noises and smells made a painful knot in his stomach make him feel lightheaded. Looking down at the human, she looked so fragile, and delicate. "You have no other family?"  
  
Kagome shook her head lightly, as she choked out, "No, my mother was an only child. Grandpa and Grandma passed away a few years back. I don't even know where my father is. With mom gone, I-I have nowhere to go."  
  
Golden eyes continued to stare at the weak and defenseless human. Five hundred years ago Sesshomaru would have thought all humans to be disgusting. But then he met Rin. She started to change him; but yes soon she died and he was once again left alone, to fall back into his cold lifestyle. Five hundred years ago Sesshomaru would have considered humans disgusting, and a waste of space in this world. But why? Why, standing here looking at this human did he feel this strange emotion, at the pit of his stomach? Kagome, his brother's wrench from so many years ago was making this Sesshomaru feel.  
  
Cursing himself for knowing that he had to do this he said to the crying woman. "If you and your brother have nowhere to go, then I know of an apartment down the hall from where I live that is vacant. You are welcomed to rent it out."  
  
Kagomes tear covered face stared up at Sesshomaru. "I can't-I have no money to rent out an apartment. I just started my job as assistant to you."  
  
"You are paid over 5 grand a month. Besides as my secretary who seems to actually know what she is doing, I couldn't dare to loose you to poverty now can I?" Sesshomaru asked raising an elegant eyebrow. "I will take care of your first month rent along with utilities and any other necessities you and your brother may need."  
  
Kagome just continued to stare, tear eyed at him. Was what he was saying true? Would he really take them in? He had only known her for one day and already he was acting like a friend to her. Why?  
  
"Why Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Yes why am I? Sesshomaru asked himself. Here Sesshomaru was, one of the most feared men in the world helping out his new assistant, whom he barely new. What was he doing? This was too nice of him.  
  
But then why does this seem right? That annoying voice in the back of his head asked. For once Sesshomaru had nothing to say back to it.  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
"I have my reasons Kagome. Now you and your brother will be going to the hospital I presume?" Sesshomaru said more as a statement then a question. The paramedic who was treating the young boys burns nodded.  
  
"Yes, they will."  
  
Nodding in acknowledgment he turned back to the crying human in front if him. She was still staring up at him, as if all of what he had just said was a dream. Tears fell from her eyes like water from a faucet. They didn't seem to stop.  
  
Opening his mouth to speak Sesshomaru was suddenly when the human flung her body at his. Tears slid from her eyes, staining Sesshomarus shirt. Stunned Sesshomaru could only stand there not knowing what to do. So he did the one thing he could do; he slowly and gently wrapped his own arms around the human.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much." She sobbed into his chest.  
  
Rubbing her back unconsciously, Sesshomaru continued to stand there dazed. Behind him he distantly heard Jaken stutter in disbelief. Coming back to his senses Sesshomaru gently pushed the crying human away from him at arms length.  
  
"You should go and I'll be by in the morning to talk to you about the apartment." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded and brushed her face against her sleeve, drying some of the tears. She moved silently over to sit next to her brother; once again he hid his face into her robe. Sesshomaru could hear her gentle words being spoken to him.  
  
Turning away from the sad site Sesshomaru pondered over why he had just helped out a human. A dull aching pain was growing in his chest, causing him to breath harder.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
~ * ^_^ * ~  
  
Rin: OHHHHH!!!!! CLIFFY!!! Hahaha!  
  
Yasha: Bad Rin! Bad!  
  
Rin: *Ducks from the flying fruit* Sorry! But hey it was a long chapter with many things leading up to a big problem that is the plot in the story! Sorry I didn't bring Kagomes brother more into the story but hey he is a big character later on! And I bet you are wondering what's this about the fire having to do with Sesshomaru's company you will find out more next chapter! This chapter is like Part 1 of the fire, so hold on and the next chapter should be out soon! Later!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Fire Part Two

Title: A Second Life  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Rin: I am coming out with a new story guys! Yes I know stupid and pathetic of me. It's going to be really good if people will only give it a chance! Please!!! Anyways here is part two of fire!  
  
Yasha: Rin is very stupid. (Sigh) oh well.  
  
Rin: (Glares at Yasha) Shut-up! I didn't ask for your opinion!  
  
Yasha: (Rolls her eyes) Whatever.  
  
Thank you guys for the reviews!!!! They keep me going!!!!  
  
~  
  
^  
_  
^  
  
~  
  
Chapter 4: Fire Part Two  
  
Kagome awoke to a blinding light. Shielding her eyes she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the bright morning sun streaming through her window. For a split second Kagome felt free and like she was in a dream. Then suddenly the thoughts of the last night hit her like a huge wave, causing her to crash back down to the horrors of reality. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't believe it, and they were playing some joke on her. Her mother couldn't be dead; no she couldn't have lost everything she owned in one terrible night. Kagome couldn't, she wouldn't but most of all she did not want to believe it.  
  
Tears threatened once again at the corners of Kagomes eyes. Why? Why had she had to go? Souta had only been home for one day and then he loses everything, his mother! No he still had Kagome, and she still had him. Right now that's what they had to hold on to. Kagome couldn't and would not let her brother go.  
  
As thoughts of her little brother ran threw her mind Kagome suddenly thought anxiously. Turning her head she looked around for him. There he was sleeping peacefully in a bed next to Kagome's. His tiny chest rising and falling gently with every breath you took. Kagome let out a breath she had been holding in her throat. He was safe and sleeping, dreaming in a world far away from the horrors of the day.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome whispered gently, and though he didn't respond Kagome continued. "Souta I'm sorry...I don't know what to do...what to say to you..."  
  
The tears continued to fall slowly down Kagomes cheek as she fell back down upon her pillow. Too much has happened in the past night. I feel like there is nothing left...I can't support both Souta and I, I can never be the mother he needs. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the blinding white hallways of the hospital. How much he hated these human waste houses. Too many smells colliding with his nose, the smells of the sick and dying, blood, medicine and sterile filled his sensitive nose.  
  
Trying hard, Sesshomaru shifted through the many disgusting smells without drawing attention to himself. Quickly his nostrils pinpointed that sweet yet unmistakable lavender smell that belonged to Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru continued walking coming closer and closer to Kagome. Many humans passed by Sesshomaru, some crying their eyes out as doctors explained a death or serious injury, others laughing and smiling wide as they rejoiced in a recovery.  
  
It's amazing the diversity that appears here. Sesshomaru found himself thinking.  
  
Kagomes scent became stronger as Sesshomaru turned a corner. Stopping in front of a partially opened door he heard voices coming from where her scent was the strongest.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
"Miss?" A timid voice asked bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
Picking her head up, Kagome wiped away the tears that flew freely from her eyes. But it didn't matter the tears had done their damage, leaving red marks down her cheeks, and her red, glassy eyes were a dead giveaway. Trying to smile Kagome replied, "Yes?"  
  
The older woman walked in and to the side of Kagomes bed. "I am Ms. Karo, your nurse. I heard about the accident, and I am terribly sorry."  
  
Kagomes fake smile faltered and the tears once again started in her eyes. Shaking her head Kagome asked, "Thank you for your sympathy; but how is my brother, Souta?"  
  
The nurse looked over at the silent boy. "Asleep and well."  
  
Kagome nodded feeling somewhat relieved that he would be okay. Leaning back once again she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Miss Kagome?" The nurse asked shyly.  
  
Kagome faintly smiled as she lay there with her eyes shut, "Yes I'll be fine, just a little tired that's all."  
  
"Then you should sleep, I'll leave you if you wish." The nurse suggested.  
  
Kagome laughed slightly and reopened her eyes, "No I feel fine physically it's just I'm a little in the mind that's all."  
  
The nurse smiled and nodded understanding. "It's probably none of my business but do you have other family, you know that can take you in?"  
  
Kagome looked away and out the window. She had never known her father or any family member on his side of the family. Right after Souta had been born he had disappeared. Kagome had only been around six at the time. Her mother had been an only child and her grandfather died a few years back. The only one who seemed to want to help was her new boss. He had suggested that they live in an apartment in the higher up parts of the city. He even offered to pay rent for the first few months until Kagome could get back on her feet and a few months of pay were under her.  
  
"No, I have no other family except for my brother now." Kagome said not sure if she wanted to share what Sesshomaru was doing for her. Besides he was well known wasn't it? It would only cause a lot of publicity that Kagome did not want for her or her brother.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, but who are you going to stay with?" Ms. Karo continued but suddenly gasped. "Oh I didn't mean it for come out like that. If you are uncomfortable with me then I'll leave. I'm so sorry again!"  
  
Kagome smiled quietly at the woman's actions. "That's okay, I do not mind your questions. In fact they're helping me think and sort out my problems as well."  
  
"Oh well then okay, I am still sorry though." Ms. Karo bowed.  
  
"I do have somewhere to stay though. Both my brother and I." Kagome said smiling a little at the thought of what a generous gift Sesshomaru was giving to them.  
  
"Well then that's great to hear. I would forever feel terrible if you did not." The woman said sending a smile of relief towards Kagome, "May I ask if this person you are staying with is a friend or perhaps a boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome laughed a bit sending a soft smile to Ms. Karo. "No, no he is a friend. He was generous enough to let us stay at an apartment down the hall from him. He offered to help us in anyway until we got back on our feet. He is a very kind man in my eyes right now."  
  
Ms. Karo smiled and continued with her duties as Kagome leaned once more back and stared out at the birds flying outside her window. A gentle smile graced Kagomes face a true one since she had awoken.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside the door listening carefully to what was being said. A nurse he knew was in there conversing with Kagome. Her sweet and pleasant voice drifted lovely into his ears causing him to strangely relax.  
  
He heard the nurse asking personal questions but Kagome didn't seem to care since she answered full-hearted.  
  
"Well then that's great to hear. I would forever feel terrible if you did not." He heard the nurse say a sound of relief washing over her. "May I ask if this person you are staying with is a friend or perhaps a boyfriend?"  
  
A warm melody reached Sesshomarus ears, Kagomes engaging laugh mad Sesshomaru feel that strange feeling again deep down in his chest. He closed his eyes and forced it back down, but it brought a painful clench to his heart anyways.  
  
. "No, no he is a friend. He was generous enough to let us stay at an apartment down the hall from him. He offered to help us in anyway until we got back on our feet. He is a very kind man in my eyes right now." Her even voice replied causing Sesshomaru to stop moving all together.  
  
His eyes widened in somewhat of shock as Kagomes words hit bottom. She thinks I am a 'kind' person? That's it.  
  
Sesshomaru grasped the handle and pushed the partially open door all the way open. His golden eyes scanned the scene quickly in front of him, the little boy asleep, the nurse in the bathroom and Kagome lying in a bed dreamily staring out the window.  
  
Her head suddenly turned towards Sesshomaru and her eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru!"  
  
The nurse hurried out of the bathroom and looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru, "Young man! You are not aloud in here unless given permission from the head nurse!"  
  
Sesshomaru lightly smirked at the humans surprise, "I have every right to be here. I have something to talk to Kagome here about."  
  
"That's still gives you no right you must have permission!" Ms. Karo argued.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, owner of Feudal International needs permission to be here? I told you that I have business to talk to Ms. Kagome here about." Sesshomaru said fiercely.  
  
Ms. Karos eyes widened in shock even more. She quickly bowed and stuttered, "I-I am sorry Mr. Taiyoukai. I didn't know. I-I am truly sorry!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked away and said coolly. "It is of no concern to m, now you can leave leaving Kagome and I alone."  
  
Ms. Karo looked to Kagome who smiled and nodded in return. Then Ms. Karo bowed and nodded to Sesshomaru once more before leaving hurriedly out the door.  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door behind her and looked to Kagome. She gazed up at him a faint smile gracing her lips. "Hello Sesshomaru, how are you?"  
  
"How I am is no matter. The question is how are you?" Sesshomaru questioned coming to stand by her bed.  
  
"I feel better body wise but my mind is still a mess. So much has happened I don't know what to do." Kagome explained the smile wavering on her face.  
  
"I'm sure you will find your way and get over it." Sesshomaru coolly replied. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a slim yellow folder. Handing it to her he said, "This is the information on your new apartment that I said I would bring."  
  
Kagome took it and flipped through it slowly as Sesshomaru explained, "Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, living room, dining room, and balcony. You will have every aspect of living you may want. Laundry room, dishwasher, four somewhat large closets, double sink, the works."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but let her jaw drop at the pictures of all the rooms. They were so huge and elegant. They looked so expensive Kagome was afraid to know how much it would cost for one month of rent. Her eyes scanned the last page, which held the financial numbers.  
  
$500! A month! Kagome thought her jaw dropping fully.  
  
"But-But how Sesshomaru can I-I afford this rent?" Kagome stuttered looking from the paper to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I told you Kagome that I would take care of the first few months and after that I'm sure you will be able to handle the rest." Sesshomaru said evenly.  
  
"What? Oh I can? But how?" Kagome asked staring at him.  
  
"I told you your paycheck is very high for being my assistant. There is no need to worry about your monthly rent." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked once more at the paper. "What about furniture and other appliances?"  
  
"All ready taken care of. I ordered furniture, beds, and dressers and other items. All you need to buy is little things like utensils, towels, and decorations. I am sure of course you and your brother both need new clothes. Correct?"  
  
Kagome nodded totally forgetting about the fact that EVERYTHING they owned had been destroyed in the fire.  
  
"Yes, that is why I have given you tomorrow off so you may go shopping." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
Kagome stared up at him amazed, "Are you serious? You're kidding me right? What about work?"  
  
"I think I can let you off for a few days so that you can adjusted."  
  
Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru, "Thank you! Sesshomaru you have no idea how you have helped my brother and I, I really do owe you though."  
  
"No you do not. I have done everything on my accord. You owe me nothing." Sesshomaru said fighting that feeling, which painfully clenched at his heart.  
  
Kagome nodded still stunned. "All I know what to say is thank you Sesshomaru...Arigatou Sesshomaru!"  
  
Suddenly he found two arms latched tightly around his waist. Muffled cries came from the human woman girl that held him tightly. Sesshomaru stood stunned as thoughts of what she had done the night before entered his mind.  
  
Slowly she loosened her hold and pulled away from Sesshomaru. "No need for thanks Kagome I already told you that."  
  
Kagome nodded as tears streamed down her face. She quickly reached for a tissue and wiped them away. Deciding to change the subject Kagome asked, "Last night the police said something about the fire being involved with your business."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded grimly as he remembered what the police had told him last night after he left Kagome.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Sesshomaru found his way to a police official and trying to ignore the smell of smoke he asked, "Officer I was told to talk to you about this fire having to do with my company?"  
  
The office frowned and nodded, "Yes Mr. Taiyoukai. We received an update from the fire department and crime scene investigators that this fire was no accident. It seems that there are gasoline residue spread all around the house. We're beginning to believe that this was no accident."  
  
"So what does this have to do with my company?"  
  
The office shifted uncomfortably on his feet, a sign of nervousness. "Well like I said this fire was no accident it was done on purpose. As that Ms. Kagome is your assistant and you are always receiving death threats. We have come to conclude that someone is trying to get to you by going through your employees."  
  
Sesshomaru tried not to roll his eyes, in boredom. Of course he had received death threats but none ever tried to go through. Sesshomaru was a youkai, it was virtually impossible to kill him with out him tracking you down and killing you instead. There were youkais on the police force after all. Yes other youkais and hanyous had tried to kill Sesshomaru but none had ever succeeded for he still stood here.  
  
"You are saying that someone is being stupid enough to try and kill my assistant?" Sesshomaru asked summarizing the officers long explanation.  
  
He nodded, "Yes sir that's basically what I said."  
  
"Thank you for informing me about this. I do believe that your men will watch this for me, correct?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Taiyoukai, that is correct." The officer agreed.  
  
"Good, I will make a suggestion though, I wish for Sergeant Kouga to be lead of this investigation." Sesshomaru added, turning away from the officer.  
  
The officer stood stunned, "But sir Mr. Kouga is busy."  
  
"He will make a exception for me, just tell him who it is and why. Then tell him to contact me." Sesshomaru started to walk away, signaling that he had ended the conversation.  
  
~End Of FLASHBACK~  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Kagome lay stunned after Sesshomaru finished his story. "The fire was on purpose?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, as he waited for the humans reaction of tears and questions of why. But it never came. Instead Kagome turned her head away from Sesshomaru, tears formed in her eyes but they fell silently. She never cried and screamed, she didn't plead with him asking why had they done it.  
  
"So my life along with Souta is possibly in danger? Is that what your saying?" She questioned.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, I am sorry that you have to go through this. I will let you go if you don't think you can handle it."  
  
"No! I need this job; I have nowhere else to go. I understand that my life is in danger but I'm staying." Kagome said her voice becoming stronger every moment. She turned her head so that her eyes locked with Sesshomarus.  
  
Pain, anger, hate, love, and determination flashed across Kagome's sapphires eyes as they stared into blank, emotionless golden ones. Sesshomaru fought looking away, he couldn't stand to see so many emotions. They bore into his soul, reading, searching him.  
  
"I will stay Sesshomaru, and I will help you find these men who killed my mother. I swear it!" Kagome pledged her fists balled tightly.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, I know these men are dangerous. They are not what you think they are."  
  
"You know them? Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I have a small inclination to knowing who they are, I did not say I knew exactly." Sesshomaru coolly said.  
  
"Then who do you have in mind? What do you mean they are not what I think they to be?" Kagome asked wiping the falling tears from her cheeks.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"It was my mother Sesshomaru it is my business now." Kagome argued her eyes flashing.  
  
Sesshomaru lowly growled, there was no way a lowly human would tell him what to do. Suppressing the urge to grab the female and teach her, her place he growled out. "If you must know they are a lot like me."  
  
"You? You mean, cold, emotionless, strong, evil men?" Kagome asked smirking.  
  
Sesshomaru growled louder, at the humans remark. His blood began to boil but taking a deep breath he calmed down somewhat. Lightly smirking Sesshomaru decided to scare the little human a tiny bit. "They are not human."  
  
"So you're not human?" Kagome asked puzzled, her eyes shown confusion as they stared at Sesshomaru, "If not then what are you?"  
  
"I would be youkai." Sesshomaru answered lazily.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly and finally broke her eyes from Sesshomarus being. She looked down at her bed, letting her thoughts run wild. He's a youkai, that's surprising, I guess. I mean demons aren't too dangerous now a day. There are some high youkai officials in the White House even.  
  
"So that would explain the attitude...." Kagome mumbled not realizing she had said those words until it was too late. Looking up quickly she was met by two fierce looking gold eyes. Teeth bared Sesshomaru stood over Kagome, his face no less then two inches from hers.  
  
"Learn your place human. I will not take insults from you. I am being grateful enough to rent out an apartment for you and your dear little brother, until you can afford it on your own. I think I deserve some thanks." Sesshomaru snarled out lowly.  
  
Kagome swallowed her eyes now shining with terror and fear. Nodding slowly Kagome squeaked out, "Thank you Sesshomaru for your kindness."  
  
Smirking Sesshomaru pulled away and placed his cold mask back on. "Now the doctors said that you and your brother might be able to leave the hospital today or tomorrow. Your apartment will be ready when you decide to move in."  
  
Kagome nodded mulling over her thoughts. "I will have to see. I need Souta to wake up first. He still doesn't know what's going on. And I would like it to stay that way. You know about the fire being on purpose, please."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes well call me when you have decided on what day. I will send a limo over for you."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded once again and turned to leave. Kagome watched him go. She really wanted to get settled and feel at home again. But of course it would never feel that way because of her mother being gone.  
  
Sighing Kagome laid her head back against her pillow. The funeral would surely be in a few days, and Kagome wished to be in the apartment, settled and ready. It would take time to heal the wounds, but of course they would never fully heal. Kagome lost her mother, the one she came to with problems, and it was on purpose. That just made Kagome so angry.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome started to drift off again. All that she had learned was too much for her to take in at once. Feeling sleep pull at her mind Kagome let go and fell into the bottomless black hole.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Rin: Short yes I know.  
  
Yasha: Bad Rin you know not to type short chapters.  
  
Rin: Yeah but now I think I got writers block on the story. Not a big one guys don't worry! I plan on well I'm hoping to bring in characters like Sango, Miroku, bringing in Kouga, and soon Inuyasha!! I SWEAR IT! Yes I made Sesshomarus last name Taiyoukai just because I wanted to so no sue! Anyways there it is and later guys!!!  
  
Yasha: Bies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping With The Devil

Title: A Second Life  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Rin: Hey guys here's the next chapter in A second Life! Please enjoy!!! LOL. Later!  
  
Yasha: Shut up and get to the story!  
  
Rin: I am be patient!  
  
Yasha: (pouts)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay here's the deal Rumkio, I take Sesshomaru and we'll call it equal deal? Oh well, I guess it will always be a dream, huh?  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 5: Shopping With The Devil  
  
Kagome shook her sleeping brother gently, a few days had passed and today was the day they would be going with Sesshomaru to pick out things for their new apartment. Souta was excited last night when she told him, but she could still see the hurt in his eyes, and Kagome guessed that he did not want believe their mothers death was real at least not yet.  
  
Eyes shot open and Souta quickly sat up. He looked to his sister and a large smile spread across his face.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta exclaimed as he reached out and engulfed her into a tight hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around her little brother in a protecting manner. "Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning Souta." Kagome choked out as her little brother squeezed the life out of her.  
  
After a brief moment his grip loosened and he sat back a smile etched across his face. "Kagome we get to go with Sesshomaru-sama today right?"  
  
Kagome nodded, carefully folding clothes into a bag the hospital was generous enough to give to them. "Yes, Souta what do you think of Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned around playing with a corner of a shirt. "Well, do you like him Souta? He doesn't make you nervous and feel stupid does he?"  
  
Souta shook his head giving his sister a weird look, "Iie, why do you ask? Sesshomaru-sama is very nice to me. Is he mean to you?"  
  
Kagome looked away and then back giving her brother a smile, "Of course not. He's my boss and look what he's given us, he's even taking us himself out today. I was just wondering."  
  
Souta seemed happy with his sister's answer because he jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Excited isn't he?" A strong deep voice asked from the doorway. Kagome spun around, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
There stood Sesshomaru but he looked different. Maybe that was because he wore casual clothes instead of a suit like he always did. He wore faded blue jeans with a white T-shirt and over the Tee he wore a dark blue button up shirt. The material looked so soft Kagome so badly wished to touch it and see how soft it really did feel. Restraining herself Kagome gave Sesshomaru a smile and looked to where her brother was singing in the bathroom.  
  
"Yes he is. He's very excited about going today. I'm glad that he is happy a little." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Why do you say that, aren't you happy to be coming too?" A slight pain struck Sesshomaru but he thought nothing of it.  
  
"Yes, I am happy to be going today. But I wish I could be as hyper and happy as he is today. It's only been a few days and already he is acting like everything is fine. It's so odd, that I'm worried. You know?" Kagome said looking to Sesshomaru, but she quickly looked away as if not expecting an answer.  
  
"Yes I do know." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned once more and sapphire met golden. Pity, grief, and pain shined clearly in her eyes but Sesshomaru this time did not dare look away. They stood there staring into each other's eyes, reading the other like an open book.  
  
"Are you two going to stand there all day and stare at each other, because it's boring?" Souta asked bringing the duo out of the stare.  
  
Kagome quickly looked away as she felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. Why did her little brother have to make such innocent comments that meant so much to her? She took deep breaths to cool her heated cheeks but the feel of Sesshomarus gaze on her just caused them to flame up again.  
  
"Souta, are you at least ready to go?" Sesshomarus steady voice came to Kagomes ears. At least he had turned his attention from her to Souta.  
  
Kagome dared too look up at Sesshomaru. He was turned towards her little brother a light smirk playing on his lips. He looked so perfect that he looked so un-human. Shaking her head Kagome wondered to herself where that thought had come from. Souta bounced over to his bed and grabbed his book bag from the bed and slung it over his shoulders.  
  
"Hurry up Kagome!"  
  
Kagome gasped and turned around to grab her bag but was surprised to find it missing. Frantically Kagome looked around her worried, when she heard a chuckle coming from behind her back. Stopping Kagome rolled her eyes finally realizing who had the bag. Turning Kagome was met by a smirking Sesshomaru. In his hand he held her bag and in the other he twirled his car keys.  
  
"Are we able to leave now, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded faintly looking from the bed to her bag and back again, still confused on how Sesshomaru had done that. Her mouth hung open but she said nothing.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta begged already at the open door.  
  
Kagome shut her mouth quickly and started for the door. She gave Sesshomaru a glare before walking out the door. The trio walked down the white washed halls, passing divers people along the way. Souta held onto Kagomes hand tightly as he walked between her and Sesshomaru. Kagome glanced at her boss and found him in a disturbing mood. He had his nose turned up wards as if some smell disgusted him. His golden eyes were narrowed and Kagome got the feeling that maybe Sesshomaru didn't like being in a hospital. Placing the feeling aside Kagome reminded herself to ask about it later.  
  
Souta swung Kagomes hand causing her to look down at the smiling boy. "Where are we going first Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and looked up to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru where exactly are we going first?"  
  
He looked glanced over and said, "The clothing store first. And then we will head to a store where you may buy other things that fit your needs."  
  
"Are we going to go to a Toy Store Sesshomaru?" Souta piped up curious.  
  
Kagome studied her bosses face noticing some change in his look; he seemed to let down his mask for a split second and Kagome swore that she saw affection but it was gone the next moment.  
  
"Yes, I believe we can stop there Souta." Sesshomarus voice brought Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
Souta jumped and squealed in delight. His smile widened farther then Kagome thought possible. She couldn't help but smile back at her brother. A warm spark lit in her stomach and slowly began to build.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Souta began a long list of all the toys he wished for. Amazingly Kagome added a few that the young boy seemed to have forgotten. It amused Sesshomaru to watch the pair talk about such nonsense, but yet it didn't bother him as it normally would. For a brief moment Sesshomaru felt his mask slip when Souta asked such a childish question. But immediately he felt Kagomes gaze and replaced it. Looking away Sesshomaru refocused on the double doors in front of him.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly as she saw the sudden change in Sesshomaru. Maybe he was coming around. Looking to brother Kagome gently squeezed his hand and he replied by looking up and giving her a smile.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Kagome blinked as she stepped out into the bright sunlight. Her eyes were adjusting when she felt Soutas hand slipped from hers, and was immediately followed by a loud, "Wow!"  
  
Blinking once more Kagome looked up trying to see what her brother was so happy about. There sat a beautiful stretch black limo. Kagomes mouth dropped and she stood there stunned. Was the limo for them? Or did she just look like a fool standing here gaping at some one else's limo?  
  
Standing beside the limo was a short ugly man. Bulging green eyes glared at Kagome as she stared back. Never had she saw anybody so hideous. He didn't look all that friendly either and Kagome swore that he was giving her the dirtiest look in the world.  
  
"Jaken this is Ms. Kagome, my new secretary and by her side is her little brother Souta. I expect you to treat them the same you treat me. Understand?" Sesshomaru said coldly, from beside Kagome.  
  
Jaken broke his gaze from Kagome and bowed lowly to Sesshomaru, "Yes Milord, always."  
  
When he stood back up Kagome caught a mean look he threw at her. Kagome silently vowed that if this little green man harmed her or Souta in any way he would have hell to pay.  
  
Another loud squeal made Kagome look around Jaken and into the black limo. Souta was exploring everything little thing in the limo, his face alight with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Kagome smiled happy that her brother was enjoying himself.  
  
"Kagome! Come on!" Souta yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru wondering if she was aloud. "Sesshomaru are we going in this limo?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome and nodded, "Of course, you don't think I would take the BMW do you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head feeling stupid about asking the question. Turning she stepped into the limo and scooted near to her brother; a few seconds later Sesshomaru appeared and sat across from them. Kagome shifted in her seat gaining the attention of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Not comfortable Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stopped moving and looked up quickly, "I am just no use to limos, that's all."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded seeming satisfied with her reply. He looked to Souta and said, "Having fun Souta?"  
  
Souta turned around from playing with the phone. "Yes I am! Hey Sesshomaru will I have a big room for my toys at our new home?"  
  
Kagome gasped and looked to her brother, "Souta! Why ask such a selfish thing?"  
  
A low chuckle came from Sesshomarus throat but he quickly forced it back down, "Kagome please settle down. If your brother wishes to know then I will tell him."  
  
Souta and Kagome both looked at Sesshomaru awaiting his answer.  
  
"Souta your room is quite large for a child's but your sisters will be larger. Kagome I am sure wishes for the master bedroom. But I can assure both of you that you will each have your own bathrooms. Satisfying Souta?" Sesshomaru explained.  
  
Soutas little head bobbed up and down before he turned his attention back to the wonders of the limo. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, who only stared back. He reached for the phone and dial a quick number.  
  
"Jaken first stop please."  
  
A moment later he hung up the white phone and sat back. Kagome watched him still in shock. A week they had barely knew each other and here they were in the same limo, about to go shopping together and live down the hall from one another. Why was he suddenly being all nice and kind to her and Souta? Kagome mentally laughed at herself. In reality she had only gotten this job to be his secretary, work from 9 to 9, eat lunch and dinner at the office, occasionally go on business trips with him, and just basically be his servant so why was she being treated more then that?  
  
"Kagome do tell what is on your mind." A steady voice asked, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing Sesshomaru." She lied, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a low growl form in the bottom of his throat. She was lying, he could sense it but he wasn't about to say anything. Nodding he once again turned his attention to the passing street outside the window.  
  
Soon enough they reached their destination and the door suddenly opened. Sesshomaru stepped out into the sunlight followed by an excited Souta and a calm Kagome. They were in front of a tall building its name large spread across the front. Kagome tried reading it but it looked so foreign she gave up and hurried after Sesshomaru and Souta.  
  
When Kagome walked through the door of the building she knew right away that this story costs money and lots of it. She spotted Sesshomaru and Souta near the men's section of the store. Another young man was standing near them sizing Souta up and searching for clothes for him.  
  
Kagome neared them and smiled at the worker, who smiled back.  
  
"Ah, are you the Mrs.?" He asked sending a smile to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"No she is not, she is a friend of mine that I am helping out, now if you do not mind I would like to hurry and finish this." Sesshomaru said in a threatening tone.  
  
The man got the hint and once again began having Souta try things on. Soon though Souta had a few bags worth of clothes and Kagome found that she was next. It took longer for Kagome to find clothes and try them on. Sesshomaru the whole time sat in a chair watching patiently. A few times Souta would run up with some skimpy outfit and ask Sesshomaru if you thought Kagome would look nice in it. Those few times Kagome would listen hard but never got to hear what he said, because she was suddenly pulled away by a saleswoman.  
  
Kagome had to admit that it was embarrassing to model in front of Sesshomaru and ask for opinions but it got easier as the day wore on. Finally they were leaving the last store; the trunk of the limo was full of bags from many stores. And they still were not finished. Souta had yet to go to the toy store, and Sesshomaru told him that was their last stop. The sun hung low in the evening sky, and Kagome was already tired from the day's events. Souta on the other hand was bouncing on his seat talking rapidly to a silent Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome was just waiting for her boss to explode on her little brother but he didn't, instead he just sat there and listened, saying a few words hear and there. Kagome felt that warmth in her heart grow as she watched the pair.  
  
Finally they reached the mall, and Kagome was thankful that this was their last stop. Together Sesshomaru and Kagome walked side by side after an excited Souta. The awkwardness grew between Kagome and Sesshomaru as they walked down the mall never saying a word to each other. She kept her head down and he kept his up. Kagome felt the glares of many people on her back as she walked. It wasn't her they knew it was Sesshomaru. For crying out loud he was famous and here she was his lowly secretary not worthy of his help, walking beside him.  
  
Kagome cried out again for Souta to not go to far from her but this time he didn't respond. After waiting a moment Kagome got worried, she stopped and stood on her tiptoes to look over the crowd. A little boy of about 8 was nowhere to be found. They weren't even near the toy store yet. Had he gone ahead and forgot to tell Kagome and Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru noticed Kagome stop and he turned to look at her. "Kagome why have you stopped?"  
  
Kagome looked to him her eyes wide with fear and worry, "I can't find Souta!"  
  
Sesshomaru immediately whipped around and began to look for the little human boy. He didn't know why he felt this sharp pain in his chest when Kagome looked at him like she had but it hurt. Besides the little boy reminded Sesshomaru of himself when he was but just a child, so many years ago. That was before...no Sesshomaru vowed never to speak of it again.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome cried into the crowd.  
  
Sesshomaru began to push around people as he searched for the boy. Kagome clung near to Sesshomaru before finding a chair. Climbing onto it she was high above the crowd, and it made it easier to look for Souta. Frantically Kagome looked and cried his name but he was nowhere. Kagome wouldn't know what to do if she lost him too. It was too much to think about. She couldn't bear to imagine it. It was getting hot in here. Why? Kagome couldn't breath; people were too close to her.  
  
A strong hand came to rest on Kagomes shoulder. She flinched but remained still when she saw that it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome call your brother now." Sesshomaru demanded his voice strange.  
  
Kagome arched an eyebrow at him but did what he wanted. "Souta!"  
  
"Kagome!" His voice sounded close. Kagome turned around and hunted through the crowd for him. There he was standing outside the toy store a smile on his face. Beside him stood...Onigumi. Kagome got that odd feeling again; the one that told her to run and never look back. But she didn't, instead she ran to her little brother and engulfed him into a tight hug.  
  
"Kagome-can't breathe-." Souta struggled against his sister.  
  
"Onigumi, what on earth are you doing here in a mall?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"Why I was here just walking around when I came across this young man and he told me that he had lost his sister and her boss. That's when you two showed up." Onigumi replied just as coldly. He placed a large slender hand on Soutas small shoulder, and smiled down at Kagome.  
  
Kagome so badly wanted to run away but once again she didn't. Standing Kagome said to Souta, "Go inside the store Souta, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Souta nodded and moved away from Onigumi and his hand. Kagome watched until he had disappeared before turning back around.  
  
"But please do tell why you are here Sesshomaru? I thought you should have been working on those papers with your brother." Onigumi said.  
  
"I will do that on my own time, there is no need to rush it is there?" Sesshomaru asked, wishing to know why Onigumi wanted those damn papers so badly from Inuyasha.  
  
Onigumi shook his head and forced a smile, "No there is no reason."  
  
He turned to Kagome and smiled at her. "Kagome how nice to see you again, your brother is absolutely charming."  
  
Kagome wanted to disappear, but looked to Sesshomaru as if for help. Strangely he was glaring coldly at Onigumi as if he wished to kill him. "Thank you Onigumi."  
  
The dark haired man nodded, "I am terribly sorry about your mother Kagome. If there is anything I can do to help you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, he took Kagomes hand and placed the card in her palm. His skin felt so deathly cold Kagome almost jerked her hand away from Onigumi but she didn't wish to be rude. "Please do not hesitate to call me."  
  
Onigumi turned and looked at Sesshomaru, "Well then Sesshomaru and Kagome, I'm sorry to say that I have to be leaving now. Many things to attend to, I'm sure you understand Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and said not a word, as Onigumi bowed and walked away past Sesshomaru. As soon as he too disappeared Kagome shivered and opened her hand to look at the card.  
  
Suddenly it left her hand and was ripped into many tiny pieces onto the floor.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Kagome gasped staring at the numerous pieces of paper lying on the floor.  
  
"Do not trust Onigumi, he will manipulate and deceive you. Do not ask for help from him because he will use you to get what he needs, understand Kagome?" Sesshomaru insisted, his golden stare piercing.  
  
Kagome nodded not fully understanding. But for some reason she trusted Sesshomaru more then she did Onigumi at the moment, "I understand."  
  
"Good, now where did your brother go?" Sesshomaru asked stepping around Kagome and into the store.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome got this feeling like she was being watched. Looking around quickly she saw no one. Shaking her head she told herself that she was going crazy. Turning Kagome walked into the Toy Store hoping to stop her brother before buying too much.  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Onigumi stood in the shadows watching Kagome look around quickly. He knew she felt his presence but she was too weak to know who it was watching her.  
  
When she turned and walked into the store Onigumi lifted his hand and looked intensely at it. Eyes wide with amazement and wonder, he mumbled.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I am positive the time will be soon."  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Sorry guys it took so long to update! I have been so busy! (Bows lowly) Gomen!  
  
Yasha: No kidding you have been busy Rin! Even I'll agree with you there. How are you going to handle exams?  
  
Rin: (Sweat drops) I have no idea, please do not remind me.  
  
Yasha: To make Rin feel better please review! She loves reading your comments!  
  
Rin: NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
Ja-ni! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Girl Next Door

Title: A Second Life  
  
By: Rin6  
  
A/N:  
  
Rin: I am so happy that you love this story! And that you wish for me to continue it! Thank you! Hugs and kisses!!!  
  
Yasha: Yes but sadly Rin has some bad news.  
  
Rin: (Nods) In about a week and one weekend I have exams, so my updates will be thrown off track for a bit. Gomen!  
  
Yasha: Yeah so please stay with Rin while she studies hard and tries to pass.  
  
Rin: Yep! Now here's the next chapter to A Second Life! Things are starting to get heated and more excited now!  
  
Chapter 6: The Girl Next Door  
  
A gentle cool wind blew through Sesshomarus sliver locks as his amber eyes watched with amusement the scene before him. Kagome stood on the curbside of an empty street yelling orders to the large moving men. Her long ebony hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, and because she was moving and working, she wore shorts and a tank top. Souta was running up and down the stairs of the apartment building, taking up small boxes that were not breakable. Sesshomaru couldn't help but take his eyes off of this human. She had a gene of authority like she had been born with it. The way she held herself, a smile on her face, and a gleam of power in her eyes, it made Sesshomaru feel something he had never felt since his mother died so many hundreds of years ago. A smile threatened to grace his lips as he continued to observe Kagome.  
  
Kagome could feel Sesshomaru stare on her back and turned to meet amber eyes watching her. For a second Kagome was lost in them, there was something different about his eyes right then. They held an.... an emotion. So odd, because for how long Kagome had know Sesshomaru which wasn't long he had showed no emotion at all. It was if his eyes were made of ice. Kagome stared hard but could not figure out what emotion shined in his eyes. This all happened in a second because right when Sesshomaru felt her intense gaze he placed his mask back up and quickly looked to the stairs. A hyper Souta appeared and threw himself against Kagomes legs, fastening himself never to let go of his older sister.  
  
"Kagome-san, have you looked at my room? It's so huge!"  
  
Kagome placed a hand on her brother's head and smiled down at him, "I bet it is Souta, now why don't you go help the moving men okay?"  
  
Souta nodded and quickly gave Kagomes legs one more squeeze but he squeezed to hard. Kagome felt herself lose her balance and she started to fall towards the black cement street. She reached out for her brother wanting to protect him more then herself. Closing her eyes Kagome braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Kagome felt strong arms clutched around her slim waist and immediately knew who had caught her. Slowly opening one eye Kagome looked up to stare into those deep amber eyes. A smirk barely graced his perfect lips as Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be careful Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Earlier." Kagome replied feeling a sudden weight on her legs and stomach lift and the smiling face of her brother appeared next to Sesshomarus intense ones.  
  
Sesshomaru helped Kagome up to her feet and Souta bowed apologizing for what he did. Kagome could only rub her brothers head and send him on his way with a light smack on the bottom. Souta ran off and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru confusion shining in her eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru arched a graceful eyebrow, "Do what?"  
  
"You were standing all the way over there, and I was here. There is no way you could have moved that fats so quickly." Kagome said laughing a bit.  
  
"We have much to talk about tonight." Sesshomaru said simply before turning and walking to the moving men. Kagome stood stunned at Sesshomarus words. What did he mean they had much to talk about? No he had much to talk about not her. A voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
"Ms. Kagome we are done with the work you asked, Mr. Sesshomaru has paid us already. Is there anything you wish for us to do?" One of the moving men asked.  
  
Kagome looked behind the three men and into the empty moving van. Wow their fast, she thought. Quickly Kagome looked over to find Sesshomaru standing near the apartment staircase his golden stare watching Souta. He didn't once look up at her.  
  
Kagome looked back at the moving men and smiled bowing in thanks; "No there isn't and thank you for assisting and helping us out."  
  
The men bowed back before moving back towards their truck. Kagome watched the truck as it pulled away and disappeared around a corner. The sun in the distance was beginning to set and Kagome noted that she was starting to get hungry after working all day.  
  
"Kagome are you planning on standing out here all day or are you going to come inside?" Sesshomaru's voice floated over to Kagomes ears.  
  
Kagome broke her gaze from the street and looked to Sesshomaru and her little brother, both waiting for her. Kagome shook her head and smiled at them, they were really the last two people she could depend on now.  
  
Where'd that come from, Kagome questioned herself. Could she really trust Sesshomaru; no better yet did she just suggest that he was one of the last people she had and could depend on?  
  
Kagome followed Sesshomaru and Souta up the stairs lost in her own thoughts. They stopped before apartment number 149, and Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru as Souta ran ahead into the already unlocked apartment. Sesshomaru held out a ring with two keys on it.  
  
"The key with the letter K is your apartment, the other key with the letter S is a key to my apartment. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked dropping the keys into Kagome awaiting palm.  
  
Kagome stared at the keys in confusion, her eyes showed it when they looked up into Sesshomarus amber gaze. "Why are you giving me a key to your apartment?"  
  
Sesshomaru let out a sigh and rolled his eyes in a human manner of annoyance, "I thought it would be obvious Kagome. Someone set fire to your house on purpose, so don't you think it to be wise if you lived near me and if trouble was ever to wise you would have a place to go to be safe. I also have a key to your apartment just in case."  
  
Kagome looked down at a key on his own ring with a large K on it. She nodded understanding, placing the keys in her pocket Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank you for everything you know Sesshomaru. I don't care how many times I've said it but I truly mean it."  
  
She looked away embarrassed at her words. Sesshomaru watched the red grow on her cheeks and heard the beat of her heart grow faster.  
  
"And I have told many times that it is nothing." Sesshomaru responded.  
  
Tension grew strong between the two of them. Neither knowing what to say, that is until Kagomes stomach made it's own announcement.  
  
Kagome placed a quick hand on her stomach and the red on her cheeks grew larger and brighter. "Umm, it looks like my stomach wishes for food, doesn't it?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at how this human tried to cover up her own embarrassment. "It would appear so, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Sesshomaru we have no food in the fridge. We never went shopping for food." Kagome said still not looked up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed his hands into his pocket and stared down at the human miko that made his heart jump oddly. "Well then only leaves us one option doesn't it?"  
  
Kagome glanced up a look of wonderment on her red face, "And that is Sesshomaru?"  
  
"My apartment has food so we can just eat at my place. How does that sound Souta?" Sesshomaru asked looking behind Kagome.  
  
Souta appeared in his new outfit which was an army suit that Sesshomaru said he looked manly in and a fake plastic sword in his hand. He waved it around and held it out in front of him smiling.  
  
"I'm hungry and could eat a cow!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Souta don't point that thing at me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Aw come on sis, it's fake and can't harm you." Souta begged.  
  
"That's true Kagome, but Souta if you want to see a real sword then come with me." Sesshomaru said turning towards his own apartment.  
  
Soutas face lit up in a smile and his eyes glittered madly. He ran past his older sister and after Sesshomaru. Kagome was left there her mouth hanging open. Angry she stomped her foot and turned to her apartment. She shut the door and locked it before hurrying after the two. The door to Sesshomarus apartment was partially open and Kagome silently pushed it open the rest and walked in.  
  
Once again her mouth dropped, but this time at the beauty of his place. It looked nothing like hers, well the outline was but in his everything was put away and it wasn't full of boxes and bags; Kagome figured that her apartment would look similar to his once she put away everything. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the entrance hall. One table lined the short hall as a body length mirror was placed above the table on her right. Two pairs of shoes lay underneath the small black table and a closet to her left brought Kagomes attention to another hallway adjoining the entrance one. Kagome slid her own shoes off and placed them carefully beside the others.  
  
Kagome walked towards the sound of talk. To her right three doors were closed and Kagome knew from her apartment that one was a bathroom, another a large room and the last she wasn't sure of because her apartment was a two bedroom one and only had two doors on the right side. To her left a large kitchen opened up, pots, and pans hung from hooks around a white light. Beneath the light was a new black sleek grill. Around the grill was wood for chopping and placing things. On either side of the stove there was a microwave, toaster, fridge, own and stove, and a large double sink, beside it a black dishwater. Above the sink there was a long bar and it opened to show the huge and expensive looking living room. The whole kitchen was dark gray marble and looked so clean it looked brand new. It had two exits; the one Kagome was standing in the other leading into the spacious dining room.  
  
Kagome heard her brother and Sesshomarus voices again and turned away from the kitchen to walk into the living room. A large plasma flat screen TV was hung on a wall to her left. Filled DVD and CD racks surrounded the TV on either side, and a black galls table had been placed beneath the TV. Kagome couldn't see what was in it but it looked to her like games. What was so interesting about the living room was that it had steps leading down into it. Not many only two but the living room floor was like a whole different floor. It lead to the large glass balcony doors, and shaded hung down from them drawn and closed. Two couches lined the small wall around the living room. And a black leather chair sat in front of the large balcony windows. A table sat beside three remotes sitting neatly on top of it.  
  
"Kagome!" Soutas shout brought Kagome to wheel around and look at her brother. He had a large smile on his face, "Look what Sesshomaru has!"  
  
Kagome looked up only to be met with the tip of a long sharp sword. Kagome gulped and instinctively grabbed Souta closer to her body. "Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and pulled away the sword, he slowly sheathed it and looked to find a breathing hard Kagome staring at him with angry and disappointed eyes. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
"That-was-so-cool!" Souta shouted laughing, as he freed himself from Kagomes tight grasp.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the boy and then looked up at Kagome. She had a small hand over her beating heart as if trying to calm it. Taking deep breaths he watched as her chest rose and fell. Heat rose in his body. Sesshomaru silently cursed and looked away. Why was this human causing him so many feelings?  
  
"Please don't ever do that again." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Then next times don't trespass." Sesshomaru coolly responded turning away and towards the kitchen.  
  
Kagome gasped and then narrowed her eyes at Sesshomarus retreating back, "Well excuse me for being invited!"  
  
Souta laughed at his sisters anger, "Come one sis he was kidding!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her brother and couldn't stand to mad anymore. "Fine, I believe you."  
  
"Hey are you cooking or what?" Sesshomarus voice came from the kitchen. A light smirk on his lips his amber stare pierced into Kagome.  
  
"It's your place is it not? Doesn't that mean you cook?" Kagome asked following Souta into the kitchen  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and a finger in front of Kagome, "It's not my fault you forgot to go get groceries."  
  
"Excuse me for forgetting to buy something so simple." Kagome spat, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Apology accepted." Sesshomaru mocked, moving to the fridge.  
  
Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru and searched the fridge behind him. It was filled with food, there was o much to choose from.  
  
"See anything that interests you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah that." Kagome pointed over his shoulder to a packet of boneless chicken. Sesshomaru reached in and picked it up. Kagome backed up before Sesshomaru could bump into her. He placed the chicken on top the wood surrounding the grill. Kagome walked around him and searched the cabinets for other food.  
  
Together Sesshomaru and Kagome prepared dinner, barely speaking, but they did bump into each other quite a few times causing Kagome to blush and Sesshomaru to smirk at her.  
  
"Souta dinners ready come eat!" Kagome shouted through the kitchen, to her little brother sitting on the floor playing video games.  
  
Souta hopped up and bounced over to the dining room table. Chatter came easy with Souta and Kagome, Sesshomaru only coming in when he must. By the end of the evening Kagome had convinced Sesshomaru to let her wash the dishes while he sat on the couch watching Souta play some killing game.  
  
"Look Sesshomaru I got him!" Souta exclaimed, pointing at the screen and looking back to Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome glanced up and gasped when she saw a true smile grace Sesshomarus lips. She dropped the cup she was washing onto the floor. Thankfully it was plastic and did not brake. She quickly bent down to pick it up and hide her embarrassment.  
  
"What was that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You okay sis?" Souta asked.  
  
Kagome reappeared from behind the sink and kept her eyes lowered. "Yeah I just dropped a cup. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes knowing by her scent that she was lying. He had known that she looked up when Souta showed him his excellent kill on the game. That's when he smiled. He actually smiled at the boy. Sesshomaru didn't know why he had. But maybe it was because Souta actually reminded Sesshomaru of himself when he was a pup always smiling and carefree. But that was before he lost his mother and father; before his world crumbled down onto of him, before he spent hundreds of years living a cold life. So why was this human changing him? Making him feel something that had been locked away for years?  
  
Souta yawned blinking his eyes slowly. Kagome appeared from behind the kitchen counter. She wiped her hands on a towel and came to sit on the opposite couch of Sesshomaru. She looked to her brother and said, "Souta getting tired huh?"  
  
Souta shook his head, "No! I'm not tired at all!"  
  
Kagome smiled and placed her hands on her lap, drawing her legs underneath her. "Sure Souta, besides we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Souta looked away knowing what his sister meant. They had to do the funeral tomorrow, not to mention fix up their new home. They had a lot of work to do tomorrow for sure. "I know sister, but I don't want to."  
  
Kagome sighed and slid off the couch to sit next to her brother. She reached out with caring arms, embracing him in a tight hug. "I know little brother, but we have too. Think of it as a last act towards mother. You want to be strong for her don't you? Remember what she always told you? Stay strong my son. Don't let mother down, promise both her and I that, okay?"  
  
Souta sniffled in his sister's arms and nodded, "Yes Kagome I will."  
  
"Good, now why don't we thank Sesshomaru and we'll head back to our place and get some well deserved sleep, agreed?" Kagome smiled down at her brother.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the pair of siblings with interest. His heart ached for the same touch Kagome showed her little brother. It was then Sesshomaru realized how much Inuyasha must have hurt when he had lost his own mother. He had no one to hug and hold him then. Sesshomaru had said good riddance and turned his back to Inuyasha then. But when Kagome died 500 years ago in the past, Sesshomaru had come across his brother and taken him in out of pity and because he had half his blood in him after all.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Do you mind helping me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down and noticed Kagome staring up at him a sleeping Souta in her arms. So the boy was tired after all, Sesshomaru thought amused a bit.  
  
He stood gracefully and walked over to the sitting girl and her brother. Bending down he carefully lifted the sleeping boy from Kagomes arms and into his own arms.  
  
Kagome then stood and walked after Sesshomaru as he headed for the door. They reached her own apartment and Kagome unlocked it for him. They entered the darkened apartment and Kagome flipped on a hall lamp. Together with Souta in Sesshomarus arms they walked into Soutas bare bedroom. Only a mattress on a bed frame was set up in his room, but boxes scattered around the bed, waiting to be unpacked. Sesshomaru carefully lay the sleeping soundlessly boy on his bed. Kagome found a blanket and covered Souta with it before turning and leaving the room with Sesshomaru behind her.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in her living room alone with boxes scattered everywhere. Kagome cleared her throat trying to think of something to say to Sesshomaru. Bowing she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"How many times are you going to say that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked smirking again.  
  
"I don't know, well at least until I no longer have a reason to not say it." Kagome suggested.  
  
She looked up and met his amber gaze. Becoming lost in it again she wondered how a human could have such beautiful eyes. "How?" She whispered.  
  
"How what Kagome?"  
  
"How do you have such golden eyes? Please tell me. Tell me how you moved so quickly earlier today also." Kagome begged.  
  
Sesshomaru looked away but recaptured her eyes with his intense stare, "If I told you, you would freak out and become a human again."  
  
"But I am human Sesshomaru and so are you." Kagome argued.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, he would just tell her later. It was not safe now. She didn't trust him enough it seemed. In time, yes in time he would tell her and hopefully she wouldn't freak like all the other humans did.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow Kagome, get a good night sleep." Sesshomaru turned but stopped when a ringing sound brought him to turn around again.  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She gave Sesshomaru a confused look. Who would call her this late? Only a few friends knew her number and they had already talked to her today. No one she knew would call this late at night.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"No need to be afraid my Kagome." A deep voice replied.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked with more authority and power.  
  
She looked once again at Sesshomaru and found that he had narrowed his eyes in anger.  
  
"That is none of your business, but know this I am watching you." The voice said again.  
  
"Listen who ever you are, don't ever call this number again!" Kagome commanded.  
  
"Remember Naraku Kagome."  
  
"Who are you? Answer me!" Kagome demanded.  
  
Click.  
  
Kagome waited until she heard the dial tone of the other end. Slowly Kagome lowered her phone turning it off. She looked up at Sesshomarus angry face. He reached out and snatched the phone away.  
  
"I'll get you a new phone, now what did the man say?" Sesshomaru said coolly.  
  
"He said he's watching me and to remember 'Naraku' whoever that is. I mean it sounds familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it before." Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and started to turn around again.  
  
"No wait! Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran after him and clung to his arm.  
  
"Don't go I'm afraid. Please-please stay here!" She begged.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with his strong amber eyes, as her gentle sapphire ones stared back pleading. Sesshomaru could feel his cold heart fall to this warm human. Silently cursing himself for being weak Sesshomaru nodded, and almost whined when he felt Kagome release her hold on his arm.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru, I don't know what to say." Kagome whispered looking away.  
  
"Well how about you say I'll make a bed on the couch for you Sesshomaru and you can go back and pick up things you will need, also." Sesshomaru said mocking the human standing in front of him.  
  
Kagome lifted her face to Sesshomarus and gave him a warm smile, "Deal."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and turned around, feeling her hot gaze on his back as he left her place and returned to his. He packed a small bag with things he would need for the night, locking the door he headed back to Kagomes.  
  
Kagome was placing a folded blanket on a make shift bed on top the couch when he re-entered the apartment. He smirked as she sighed and yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Well is it okay?" Kagome asked, cautiously.  
  
"Yeah it's not like my bed but I guess it'll do for tonight." Sesshomaru joked.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sesshomaru you are so hard to please! Sorry for being so damn poor!" Kagome shouted her eyes flashing anger.  
  
"I was kidding Kagome, you can calm down." Sesshomaru said studying the human.  
  
She nodded and turned around, "I believe you know where the bathroom right? I'm going to leave my door open, okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and picked out of his bag his bathroom necessities. "Fine by me but I see no reason why you are afraid, the guy on the phone is all talk and no bite I bet."  
  
"Well you can never be so sure, you know." Kagome pouted placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked noticing more clearly the shape of her well- rounded hips. Shaking the thought from his head Sesshomaru turned away towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey I was talking to you!"  
  
"And I do not wish to anymore, now go to bed it's late and you have a day ahead of you tomorrow. Goodnight Kagome." Sesshomaru said disappearing into the elegant bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and officially ending their conversation.  
  
Kagome fumed in the living room but decided that she would say nothing; she was too tired to do anything anyway. Turning she walked into her room, to get some much needed sleep.  
  
Her mind reeled as she finally lay down on her comfortable bed. Boxes littered her room but she would deal with those tomorrow. Closing her eyes Kagome tired to clear thoughts of the intoxicating man in the other room. So close, and yet so far away. Darkness filled Kagomes vision and prodded her into the world of sleep. Thankful Kagome sighed and drifted off welcoming the darkness of sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru could hear the steady and calm breaths of the human woman in the room next to him. Many times Sesshomaru had tried to drift off to sleep but it was difficult when he's demon blood begged for her. Why couldn't he control his blood? When she had touched his arm with her warm hand earlier begging him to stay he was so tempted to just take her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. It would just complicate things further, and he didn't want to push what he was starting to feel to early. Sighing once again Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kagomes scent reaching his nose he slowly started to drift off, her sweet scent filling his entire being calming him to where he drifted off also in the darkness of sleep.  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Rin: What you guys think?  
  
Yasha: (On the floor in pain) I can't believe you wrote such a long CHAPTER!  
  
Rin: (Laughs) Yeah well I had a lot to say in this chapter, so leave me alone. (Looks to readers) Yasha had a heart attack that is if she has a heart, because I wrote such a long chapter. Anyways review and pray for Yasha's health please!  
  
Yasha: Yes review for me PLEASE!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	8. Chapter 7: Funeral

Title: A Second Life  
  
By: Rin6  
  
Rin: Nothing to say today guys, I'm beat and really tired. Later

* * *

Chapter 7: Funeral  
  


* * *

Kagome woke to the radiant sun shining through her large window. Blinking she slowly sat up letting the blanket fall to her lap. The smell of cooking reached Kagomes nose and she looked to her partially open door curiosity making her get up and stick her head out the door. The smell intensified, bringing her stomach to rumble loudly. Hurrying back into her room Kagome quickly changed out of her tank top to throw on an extra large white shirt. Kagome brushed her hair a few times and forgetting about changing her pj bottoms Kagome left her room.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of her kitchen. It was a mess, but what else would you expect of a 10 year old boy and a grown man who obviously never cooked in his life.  
  
"My kitchen! It was sparkling clean yesterday!" Kagome yelled her eyes large as she gazed around the dirty kitchen.  
  
Souta winced but then laughed, "That was my fault Kagome, sorry. Sesshomaru is the one actually cooking and he's really good!"  
  
Kagome turned her now narrowed sapphire eyes to Sesshomaru's threatening golden ones. It was a battle as they stared straight at each other before Kagome threw up her hands in defeat.  
  
"I give up! Now I have two hours before the funeral and I have yet to take a shower, and get ready, but no now I have to clean the kitchen!" Kagome sighed and flopped down on a stool next to the bar.  
  
Souta looked at Sesshomaru who was smirking, "It's okay Kagome, I'll clean the kitchen and you can get ready."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at her little brother, before reaching out and placing a hand on top his head, "No I'll clean it, and anyways you still need to get ready mister."  
  
Souta nodded sadly, which made Kagomes own smile falter. Yes they had much to get ready for.  
  
"I will clean the kitchen while you two get ready. Besides it takes me not long to get ready anyways." Sesshomaru volunteered as he dished out breakfast to the two siblings on silver plates.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No Sesshomaru I will not trouble you with a problem I can easily fix. Besides why do you need to get ready? Shouldn't you be at he office?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, as he leaned back against the counter, "I let the little tike make a mess of the place so I'll clean it. Plus do you think I will let you go alone when obviously someone is after you and your brother?"  
  
Kagome shrugged thinking of a few reasons of why he shouldn't go but decided to say them when Souta was out of the room. Together Souta and Kagome ate at the bar while Sesshomaru ate against the counter. Minutes ticked by before Souta let loose a loud belch.  
  
"Souta! What do you say?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me! Now can I go?" Souta said smiling innocently.  
  
Kagome nodded, but called after him when he ran away towards his own bathroom. "Wash Souta!"  
  
Souta stood with one hand on the bathroom door, "I'm not a little kid Kagome. I know."  
  
He slammed the door shut, which made Kagome sigh. Picking up her plate she brought it around the counter to the sink. Turning to Sesshomaru who was still eating quietly, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself Kagome; remember that."  
  
Kagome nodded and wiped her hands on a towel, "Well I just want to ask you. You know and I know that these people who are making trouble are only doing it to get to you, so why would you deliberately put yourself fin danger?"  
  
Sesshomaru finished the last piece of his breakfast in silence before raising his golden eyes to Kagome. "One you are probably one of the best secretaries I have had in years, so I can't bear to lose the best. Two, whatever the reason is why they are going after you has got to be some damn good reason, if they didn't bother to go after say someone closer to me; since we have only known each other for a brief few days. And three I cannot risk two human lives over something stupid, that I'm sure these people want. I know that if you went alone to the funeral they would try to kidnap you and use you and Souta to make a trade with me. Understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded but she was not done asking questions, "But at the funeral, could they not still maybe kidnap you, and leave Souta and I out of this?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood beside Kagome next to the sink, as he started to wash the dishes he spoke in a low tone, "No they would not dare try it with me since I'm sure whatever they want I can only get for them."  
  
Kagome nodded and sighed deeply, "What do you think is going to happen today?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, "Whatever it is I will have bodyguards around so there is no way they can get anywhere near you or Souta."  
  
"That's good to hear Sesshomaru, and thank you." Kagome whispered suddenly feeling her cheeks flush. Looking away quickly she tried to hide her flaming cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as his nose caught scent of her blush and her suddenly heart increase. Deciding to amuse himself he asked, "For what?"  
  
"Well you called me one of the best secretaries you've had and I know you seem to care for my brother and I well being. I thank you for that." Kagome said choosing to leave the kitchen before her whole body flared.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her leave with curious eyes. That woman is very odd; I need to find out more about her. What am I saying? Why should I care for a human? I only need her to figure out why there are people wanting my company. This woman is seriously causing many problems around here, and it' s only been a few days.  
  


* * *

Kagome let the hot water run down her small body, waking her up both physically and mentally. Sighing in pleasure Kagome rubbed the shampoo into her long hair, her nails scalping her skull. Then she let the warm water run through her hair rinsing it of shampoo and conditioner. Washing her body slowly Kagome finished her shower and stepped out. Drying off she wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel, before sitting down to blow-dry her wet hair.  
  
Please I beg to whatever God is listening to let nothing go wrong today; I don't think I could handle it. Too much has happened for me to take anything more awful events to happen; please I beg you. Kagome thought a silent pray.  
  
Standing Kagome left her bathroom and entered her closet. She found a black skirt that went to her knees and long sleeved black silk shirt. Once Kagome was changed into her clothes and ready she grabbed her keys and purse.  
  
"We'll be taking my limo Kagome." Sesshomaru said when Kagome walked out of her room.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and immediately felt the blush come back again. Sesshomaru was wearing an expensive looking black suit that brought out his broad and strong upper body. His silver hair was held back in a low ponytail that fell to his mid back.  
  
"Um, sure. Where's Souta?" Kagome asked, trying hard not to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"In the bathroom; he's ready he's just brushing his teeth." Sesshomaru replied. A heavy silence fell over the two as they waited for the young boy to finish.  
  
Sesshomaru was lightly smirking to himself, as he stole glances at Kagome. She had her head down with her hands clasped in front of her, her fingers gripping her purse tightly. He was easily picking up her embarrassment and slight arousal. Taking a deep breath of her scent that filled the room he looked away towards the now emerging Souta.  
  
"Ready to go?" Kagome asked quickly.  
  
Souta nodded and ran to Kagome to grab her hand. Sesshomaru turned and started for the door, Kagome and her brother following close behind. The trip down to Sesshomarus limo was quiet except for Soutas constant chatter about one of his toys that they had bought the day before.  
  
Jaken stood by the stretch limo a grim expression stretch across his ugly face. Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken, and he quickly opened the door for the three. Sesshomaru stood to the side and waved his hand to the open limo door.  
  
"Ladies first Kagome." He said smirking lightly.  
  
Kagome narrowed her own in return and stepped into the limo. Souta climbed in next and finally Sesshomaru who settled himself across from the siblings. Souta made busy with exploring the limo and it's contents. Kagome turned her head to stare out the window at the city as they drove by. Sesshomaru watched Kagome relax as she looked outside, he himself for some reason found he was content just watching her.  
  
"Sesshomaru how many people are going to be there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I cannot answer that question Kagome because I do not know how many." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Kagome fell silent again as she continued to stare out the window. From Sesshomarus point of view she seemed to have entered another world. Soon enough they stopped and Jaken appeared at their door.  
  
"M'Lord there is a officer here that wishes to speak with you, shall I send him away?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome quickly who had turned her own attention to Jaken. "No Jaken I will speak with him."  
  
Sesshomaru climbed out of the limo and waited as Souta hopped out followed by a silent Kagome. A middle-aged lady walked over to Kagome and Souta and embraced them both into a tight hug. Jaken made an attempt to stop the lady but Sesshomaru put out his hand to stop his servant.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry about your mother..." The lady cried into Kagomes arms. Kagome closed her eyes and hugged the lady back. Sesshomaru wasn't worried since Kagome seemed to know the lady.  
  
"Thank you Migumi, I'm sorry too." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Excuse me mam but I have to ask who you are." Sesshomaru interrupted.  
  
Kagome pulled away from the woman's embrace, keeping one hand on Soutas shoulder. "Sesshomaru this is Miss Migumi she worked with my mother at the hospital; she's old friend of the family."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded but stopped at the evil glare the woman named Migumi was giving him.  
  
"Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome darling why are you in the company of this evil man." Migumi accused coldly.  
  
"Migumi! Sesshomaru is not evil. He is my boss and friend who has offered Souta and I a home." Kagome explained amazed at her friend's outburst.  
  
Migumi looked at Sesshomaru not caring to hear, "Look mister I know your kind, and don't like them on bit. If you harm Kagome or her brother Souta you will have much to deal with."  
  
Sesshomaru fought back a comment he knew was sure to make the woman gasp and Kagome yell at him. Deciding to go easy and not do anything too bad, "You have my full understanding Ms. Migumi that I would never do any of the sort."  
  
"And I hope you have a good idea who set fire to Kagomes house, killing her mother." Migumi further interrogated.  
  
"The police and I are currently investigating the matter, now if you do not mind I have to speak with one of them." Sesshomaru said evenly as he turned to Kagome and Souta, "Stay with Ms. Migumi, I will have one of my guards watch you two. I'll be back shortly."  
  
Kagome nodded silently and tightened her hold on Souta. As they were led away by Migumi towards other friends of the family, Kagome felt a weight drop down on her heart. It was a feeling Kagome could only think and describe as insecurity, and loneliness. Even though she had a guard watching her and Souta, and had many friends around her giving her their condolences. Trying hard to forget the feeling of someone watching her Kagome put on a fake smile and began to talk with some of the people around her.  
  


* * *

A sly grin appeared on Onigumis face as he sealed the letter. Looking up at one of his servants he spoke slowly, "Make sure to deliver this to Ms. Kagome Summers."  
  
His servant bowed and took the letter from his master's hands. Turning quickly he left leaving Onigumi to his evil thoughts. Oh how the table turned and the ball was beginning to spin, but it was only a matter of time until that ball landed in his slot.  
  
"Jackpot..." Onigumi whispered staring at a picture in the middle of his desk.  
  
A silver haired man with an emotionless face, stood standing by his car. Behind him a sign of the road was clearly seen, it read:  
  
_Main Street_  
  


* * *

"Oi! Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to greet a cocky smiling detective. Just the man he needed to talk to, "Kouga, it's been a long time."  
  
"Too long if you ask me." Kouga smirked, extending his hand to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru took it and shaked before releasing Kougas hand, "Have you any news for me?"  
  
"Not much, but enough to go on." Kouga replied.  
  
"Talk wolf." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Calm down M'Lord!" Kouga joked, "Let's see a neighbor reported seeing a strange man in a suit standing outside their house at around ten in the evening. The lady who reported it was taking her dog out for a late night walk and was very suspicious of the man."  
  
"Did she leave a description?"  
  
"For being at night she left a very good description. He was tall, and well-built, slick black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, wearing shades, and the thing that immediately let's me know who did it was because, on the back of his jacket was a large spider." Kouga explained.  
  
Sesshomaru silently cursed, "Onigumi."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking, but I questioned him and he had a very well alibi as to where he was that night." Kouga continued.  
  
"Kouga it's not Onigumi who sets fire to people he doesn't like houses. He has henchmen for those kind of things." Sesshomaru pointed out.  
  
"I know, well we need to figure out who the man was, get him, and then threaten him to the point where he cracks and spills all." Kouga smirked.  
  
"We'll keep me updated Kouga. I want to know all about who is after Kagome and Souta. Understand?"  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you are falling for this human girl. There is something about her that intrigues me. I remember her, from a long time ago." Kouga said leaning over to look behind Sesshomaru to where Kagome stood.  
  
"I am not falling for some human, Kouga." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Then you don't mind if I go for her?" Kouga suggested.  
  
"I do mind wolf, she is just getting over her mothers death. And do you not have a mate Kouga? We don't want to be cheating on her now do we?" Sesshomaru replied an edge lacing his voice.  
  
"Sheesh Sesshomaru don't get all worked up over what I said, I didn't mean it. But I will say this, there is something about her, strange, and odd; a little powerful too." Kouga said.  
  
"And you think I've haven't noticed this?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
  
Kouga shrugged, "Never doubted you buddy, but if I go with my gut feeling and hunch, I'll say that maybe the people after her feel the same thing we do."  
  
"Your gut feeling, a hunch; how pathetic Kouga, honestly. Now if you have nothing more to say I will be leaving." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Nope nothing else." Kouga said shaking his head, "Wait actually yes, Ayumi and I are hosting a party at a local club tonight, maybe you should come and relax, and bring Kagome as well if you want."  
  
"And what about Souta?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Ayumi has a friend who can watch the little guy for you. Ah come on Sesshomaru, you need some time to relax and sit back." Kouga persuaded.  
  
"I will speak to Kagome about it, and call you later." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Good to hear later bud." Kouga said lifting his hand in a wave before turning and heading back to his car.  
  
Sesshomaru stood for a few more moments watching Kouga walk off before he too turned and walked away. Quietly he came up behind Kagome and noticed that she had opened up a little but was still distant. Slowly he lifted a hand to lie on her shoulder. Kagome jumped beneath his touch and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." She whispered.  
  
"Mr. Taisho well isn't this a surprise." An elderly woman spoke up.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the woman and bowed his head slightly, "Hello Miss."  
  
"Shianna, Sesshomaru here is helping Souta and I out. He has offered us a home also, while being my employer." Kagome explained to the group of woman now curiously looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh well then as long as he is looking after our sweet little Kagome and handsome Souta, I see no harm." Shianna said smiling.  
  
"I am trying my hardest Miss. Shianna." Sesshomaru assured hating that he was lowering himself to a human, but he was used to it after having to do it for so many centuries.  
  
A light tap made Sesshomaru turn around and look at a man dressed in a robe and Sesshomaru could only guess that he was the priest. "We are ready for you."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and kept one hand on Kagomes back as she followed the priest, Souta keeping a strong grip on his sisters hand. They sat together in a pew in the front, Kagome never once looking away but kept her gaze on her mother's coffin.  
  
The funeral ran by quickly to Sesshomaru and before he knew it Kagome was standing to say her respects to her mother. Souta followed walking so close to his sister he could have sworn that he was attached to her. Sesshomaru stayed where he was watching with mild interest as Kagome ran her hand slowly across the coffin. Her face showed nothing but Sesshomaru knew it was a mask, a weak mask at the looks of it. Though her face showed nothing it was eyes that spoke the truth.  
  
Kagome blinked fighting back the tears as they formed in her eyes. She had to be strong, she had to, not for herself but for her brother and everyone here, her mother she knew would never want to see her like this. Squinting her eyes she let the first tear fall before she turned and walked quickly away from the coffin. Souta remained for a minute his own tears falling freely, before he too turned and ran to his sister. Kagome sat down beside Sesshomaru her face turning blank again, but the tears fell one after another, shedding the pain from her heart.  
  


* * *

An hour later they were once again in the limo. Kagome sat lifelessly by the window once again staring out it with an emotionless face. Souta was curled up at her side his eyes closed. Sesshomaru watched, just simply watched, his mind was telling him to ask the question Kouga had asked, but why do it? The pair was obviously tired from the day's morning events so why bother?  
  
"I need a drink." Kagome suddenly said.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly but merely replied, "Really?"  
  
"Yes I need to go someplace and have fun. I don't want to feel this way anymore Sesshomaru. I know this wouldn't be what my mother wanted me to do, mourn over her death and rag through life like a zombie. She would have wanted me to keep going, keep living, be free." Kagome said slowly.  
  
She looked away from the window to him, her eyes no longer blank, but full of determination and strength. "I don't know why really but I need to move forward and stop falling further into this depression. Because I can't, I can't continue being like this, I have to be strong for myself, for Souta and for everyone around me."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded somewhat relieved that Kagome wanted to get out as much as he did, "Well a friend of mine named Kouga, he's working on your case too. He offered to come to a party he is hosting at a nearby club. He wants us both to come."  
  
"And what about Souta?" Kagome asked, starting to like the idea of going to this party, but her brother's well fare came first.  
  
"Ayumi, Kougas wife has a friend who would love to watch him." Sesshomaru said, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea, I need to get out and it would be nice for Souta to spend some time with someone else." Kagome pondered, then smiled at Sesshomaru, "Yes I think that's a great idea."  
  
"Then it's settled, do you have anything to wear to the party?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome thought back to the clothes she had bought, none of them would be considered party type. Shaking her head Kagome said, "No I don't, do you mind if we go get something for me to wear please?"  
  
"Yes I believe we can." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Thanks Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  


* * *

"Will you grab my mail Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked turning around from the step she stood on.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and looked for the slot number that was hers. Finding it he easily opened it and reached in to pull out a small stack of envelopes. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled making Sesshomaru look up and start after her and Souta.  
  
Unlocking her apartment door, Kagome sighed. Souta let go of Kagomes hand somewhat excited that they were going out and that he would be spending a few hours at someone else's for once.  
  
"You can set it on the counter, I'll look through it later." Kagome said walking to her room. She shut the door as Sesshomaru set the mail on the counter. He walked to the large window and sliding door that lead to the balcony outside. He only had to wait a few minutes before Kagome walked out. Sesshomaru turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She wore a pair of jeans, and a loose T-shirt; her hair was thrown back into a ponytail and to top it off she wore sandals.  
  
"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked. As if knowing his name was called Souta appeared from his own room dressed causally. In his hands he held a game boy already blasting away on it.  
  
Kagome placed a gentle hand on Soutas head leading him towards the door. Sesshomaru followed stepping out beside them as Kagome turned to lock the door. Together they once again made their way down the stairs and towards the limo.  
  
Souta climbed in and Kagome waited to turn and look at Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru for everything you've done."  
  
"You've-"Sesshomaru started.  
  
But Kagome interrupted, "I know you're going to tell me how you've heard so many times before from me, but I want you to know that I truly mean it."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome smiled once more before climbing into the limo beside her brother. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the car door as he stared up at the sky. Why was his heart giving him this funny feeling? It felt like it was melting, waking up from its icy sleep. It caused him pain and yet pleasure at the same time.  
  
_What are you doing to me Kagome?_  
  


* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy guys please do review! 


End file.
